


Love in Claws

by dehale



Series: Love in Claws [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby, Confused Stiles, Daddy Derek, F/M, Hurt Derek, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Derek, M/M, Pregnant Stiles, daddy Isaac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dehale/pseuds/dehale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have a passionate night that some extra came out of it. Derek doesn't know and starts dating Jennifer Blake because he can't be know as the gay alpha and he doesn't know that baby is his. Isaac claimed it to be his to help out Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dancing, Alcohol, Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoy. And there's more to this story but I'm still writing it. Enjoy :-)

The pack read over Jungle, Danny's favorite gay club. Stiles, Scott, Isaac and Derek standing at the entrance looking for Danny.

Danny has been different since Jackson, his best friend left to London.

This was Isaac's and Scott's idea, Scott thought to himself _Allison wouldn't like knowing I'm at this place_ probably ask him if he was curious, which he was not, he totally loved Allison.

The pack went in, sighting over at Danny at the bar alone. As they where trying to get where he was at guys were grinding up on them.

Derek growled. A tall fit guy stopped him trying to dance with him but he tried getting away. Stiles shouted at the guy holding Derek "he's with us big guy"

Derek smirked at Stiles.  
Stiles said: "oh don't smile I just did that for Danny" Derek acting like he couldn't hear Stiles and kept smiling.

Danny was usually a cheerful person, as the pack got up to him he gave them a half smile. "What are you guys doing here?" He said. "We came to cheer you up" shouted Scott.

Quickly Danny stood up giving a hug to everyone. "Thanks guys"  
Many of the gay guys at the club were staring over where they were at, obviously they were all pretty hot not to mention how drop dead sexy and handsome Derek was.

Stiles said sarcastically to Scott. "See I told you gay guys are attracted to me"

Derek laughs and just sighs.  
"What was that Derek?" Stiles said  
Everyone was ordering a drink while Stiles and Derek kept going on the conversation.  
"So are you trying to say that I'm not attractive? Mr. I'm the big bad alpha I'm so hot look at me" Stiles shouted.

Isaac and Scott sat next to Danny looking directly at him while Danny looked like he wanted to be somewhere else. Scott came up with an idea, he leaned over to Isaac and Danny, he started talking "We should go out stay at my place, sleepover kinda thing and play X-box, eat pizza, wolf out, get drunk" I got nothing else to do thought Danny and agreed to the whole idea and so did Isaac.  
When they turned around to tell Stiles and Derek, only Derek was at sight, "where's Stiles" they all asked.  
Stiles was pulled into this small circle of guys dancing, they were all over him and if you saw his reaction you could see he was enjoying it.

Everyone was in shock, Stiles wasn't gay, he's been in love with Lydia since forever. Derek just glared at the guys hands on Stiles.

Derek could hear the guy that was with Stiles trying to convince him to go somewhere else with him. Stiles just smiled and try to walk away when suddenly be was pulled by the guy by his waist. "Let me go" Stiles said. But the guy wouldn't. Derek walked over "Can't you hear he said to let go" he grabbed Stiles arm and walked back to the pack.

"Derek" Stiles said sarcastically "were you jealous" you could see Stiles trying hard not to laugh. While Derek had a serious face "No Stiles, but like you said we're here for Danny"

They all walked out the club telling Stiles and Derek if they wanted to join them, "of course" Stiles shrugged. They all looked at Derek now "sure" came out of the alphas mouth.

They finally got to Scott's with alcohol, Vodka, Smirnoff, Jack Daniels and other Tequilas. "Shot shot shot" they were all saying to Danny, and Danny did as they said.  
"Come on join, you guys drink too" he said to the pack. They all took shots and kept playing drinking games with Danny.

Stiles wasn't feeling really good so he told the guys he was going to go rest in Scott's room for a while. They all booed him as he went up the stairs. He laid in Scott's bed, and just said in a low voice "fuuuuccckk"  
He suddenly heard the door open. He didn't look up to see who it was he just said "I'm fine, I'll be down in a minute" he felt someone walking towards him, thinking it was Scott "Scott I told you I'm fi--" he didn't finish when he saw Derek looking down at him. "Derr"  
"Stiles" Derek said. "I- I" he was climbing on top of Stiles, Stiles just laid still. Then Stiles felt warm wet lips on his, he thought this couldn't be, he thought he was hallucinating. But suddenly he felt teeth on his lower lips, _omg this is happening_ he was thinking while his heart was beating really fast and Derek could hear it, Stiles wanted this, he wanted him. Derek slowly kissing down Stiles neck down to his chest tearing his shirt kissing down his stomach, he reached his pants. Derek looked up and Stiles pull him up. "I love you Derek" came out of Stiles mouth, Derek was looking at his eyes in shock "Sti- .... I love you too" Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck pulling him down to a kiss.

Derek confessed " You're my everything Stiles, I want you only you, you're mine and I'm yours" "tell me you want me Stiles!"  
"Are you drunk" Stiles looked at Derek waiting for his response "Is this really happening" "Derek please answer" Stiles was panicking. Derek finally answered "Yes Stiles" that's all it took for them two to start kissing again, tearing each other's clothes off, roughly grinding against each other. Stiles closed his eyes as he felt Derek wrap Stiles legs around his waist. He slowly inserted him ripping some skin and entering his tight virgin hole, Stiles face looked like he was in pain but enjoying it "Please slow down Derek" Stiles commanded. And the alpha did as he was told. Stiles tried to keep his moans low so the pack won't hear him but he knew they would with their super hearing ability "ouuuuh". Stiles moaned into Derek's ear. Derek just wanted to burst in him, and that's what he did all his cumm inside Stiles, it was perfect.

The two quickly put their clothes on and headed downstairs, they were both embarrassed cause they were sure they could hear them in action. Luckily they have been running around like maniacs the whole times so they didn't know a thing. "I love you" Stiles said, "me too" Derek's eyes were shinning at the view of his mate.


	2. Life as a Hermaphrodite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek needs a mate to marry and make a family with, he needs a women though even though he's in love with Stiles who can't give him a werebabywolf or could he? Thinking that he can't he accepts dates with Jennifer, the pack's English teacher. Discovering a big secret Stiles never imagined and plus the unbelievably of being pregnant Stiles goes to visit Derek to tell him the good news, but as he enters his teacher is tangled in the sheets with Derek, Stiles leaving broken thank goodness for him he has an amazing father and best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy :-)

Derek was at his apartment with his uncle Peter having a conversation of when Derek planned to get a mate and reproduce.

  
"Derek as your uncle I'm telling you this, go get a pretty lady and marry her" Derek sighed, he wanted Stiles. Then his uncle interrupted his thought "I set you up with this beautiful smoking sexy lady, she's a teacher so I bet she needs a lot of the stress taken away by her with some action in bed" Peter laughed. "No I don't want to" Derek made his statement. "Too late, tonight at 7 you go pick her up at her house" Peter handed him a piece of paper with the address.

Derek was thinking maybe Peter was right, he needed a mate, but he had Stiles, Stiles was a guy they couldn't build a family together, he was going to let the lovely teacher Ms Blake do her best.

 **Hours later:**  
Derek went to go pick up Jennifer Blake, she was wearing a black dress that fit her body well with her hair pulled back. Derek introduced himself and open the door for her taking her hand.  
"I'm sorry about Peter" sighed Derek. "It's fine, if you don't want to do this it's alright you don't have to" Jennifer said with a low voice looking down her lap. "No, it's not that, never mind let's just have a normal date" Derek smiled. They had fun talking about their life and dates they've been on before, how new she was to this town and other jokes now and there.  
They kept on going out a few more times to different places like the movies, picnics, roller skating. They enjoyed each other's company.

Stiles asked Scott if he has heard about Derek and Scott nods. "He hasn't been calling for training, that's weird"  
"yeah I know" came out of Stiles mouth. He couldn't concentrate the whole day just thinking if he was embarrassed to confront him that what happened that night meant nothing.

At lunch Isaac sat next to him, Stiles didn't notice, he was in his own little world thinking about none other than Derek Hale.

Still no calls or texts from Derek. Sometimes Stiles even watched through his window to see if he would be there, but he wasn't. Stiles would cry himself to sleep, _I knew he didn't want me, how could I've been so stupid_ he thought.

 **10 days later**  
Stiles would wake up hungrier than ever this past few days. Craving different stuff, pancakes with rice, noddles with yogurt. _Eww_ thought Sheriff Stilinski. As Stiles made his way out the door he felt this awkward feeling in his stomach, he ran to the bathroom and there he threw up everything he had eaten. "son" the sheriff said,  
"dad I'm fine" looking back at his dad "it's just maybe it didn't do good to my stomach, later" he wave. stiles got up his car, he just wanted to cry but why?! he thought.

Stiles would throw up anywhere he could. It had Stiles thinking what could be wrong with him, he had no idea.

"Maybe your pregnant dude" Scott said while laughing. "At this point I don't even know I mean what's happening" Stiles murmured. "I'm going to call my mom and ask her" Scott took out his phone and dialed. Stiles pleaded "please don't tell her it's me that it's happening to, she would tell my dad and my dad doesn't need to be worried right now" Scott rolled his eyes "hey mom I have a question"  
"go ahead" she said from the line. Scott took a deep breath "I have a friend, and my friend has been puking a lot and my friend has weird cravings and they are acting different towards everything" you could hear Melissa gasped from the end of the line "Scott, this better not be a way of you telling me that Allison is pregnant"  
"NO MOM, this is about someone else" Scott said in shock. "Well it seems that your friend is pregnant, Scott" Melissa said in a low voice. Scott hanged up.

"Is this the joke of the day?" Scott asked "because it's not funny"

Stiles just hugged his knees to his chest.

"You should get checked out it's probably nothing serious" Scott suggested.  
the front door of Stiles house open and both boys jump "Go on tell your dad" Scott demanded while leaving through Stiles window.

Stiles giving Scott a deadly look. "Hey dad" Stiles smiled giving his dad a hug.  
"Hiya son, how was your day" the sheriff making his way to the kitchen.

"Dad" stiles said. "I've been feeling really sick and weird" "it's like I'm pregnant, well not actually cause I'm a guy, but I fell like it"  
The Sheriff turned to Stiles and said "WHAT?!"  
Stiles looked into his eyes.

"Stiles, son. Have you had sex"  
Oh no Stiles was blushing "maybe" his voice cracked

"With a guy" Sheriff asked.  
Wait what how did he know Stiles mind was all in discuss.

"Stiles answer me" the sheriff didn't take his eyes off Stiles  
"It's fine son but there's something that I never told you because I didn't think it would be necessary and I just can't believe that I had to actually go through this" sheriff had a sad face  
"Stiles, you're a hermaphrodite"  
"HERMAPHRODITE?!" Stiles alerted  
"How can this be, dad please tell me your kidding, oh god. I'm pregnant?!" Stiles went into shock.  
He didn't let the sheriff speak when he took off.

Stiles took off in his jeep. He called Scott as soon as he got away from his house.  
Scott answered "what's up man"  
"Scott omg I can't I just, I'm going to your house" Stiles was crying and he hanged up. Scott was getting worried when he heard someone parked in his drive way.  
He opened the door and there was Stiles with a shocking face and he was crying.

"What's wrong Stiles"

"Scott, I'm- ... I'm a a a hermaphrodite" Stiles was bawling.

"A what? Scott demanded and explanation."You you. You may be pregnant Stiles, what the fuck, from who, how, your gay? All these questions made Scott spin and he landed on the floor."Oh god no" stiles said "Scott wake up" 5 minutes passed and Scott got up looking at his best friend weird.

"We need to see Deaton" Scott hurried and boys were out the door.

"Deaton"  
"Yes Scott" Deaton had a surprising look.  
"Do you know about hermaphrodite pregnancy?" Scott murmured.  
"Hermaphrodite?" "Who is" Deaton had a straight face

"Me" Stiles came out to Scott's front.  
Deaton stared at Stiles, "Stiles come let me check you, a urine and blood test" Stiles got up the table and took off his shirt, he didn't like needles, Deaton poked Stiles arm taking blood out. "This should be in 30 minutes and please pee in this cup" Deaton looked down at Stiles.  
Stiles sighed. Going to the bathroom in shame. He came out and places the cup near Deaton. Scott was waiting for Stiles, when he finally went to go sit next to him.  
stiles noticed Scott face, he knew he was going to ask something and he knew what it was so Stiles took a deep breath looking at Scott and let it out "Derek, I had sex with Derek"  
Scott couldn't believe it, he had taking too many surprises today, this just couldn't be, the alpha's gay? The alpha fucked his best friend.

Isaac walked in Deaton's office, stared at Stiles  
Stiles looked pink "You heard?" Stiles asked Isaac and he nodded.  
Isaac went over Stiles and gave him a hug.  
An hour passed and Deaton finally came to three guys.

"Stiles.......you're pregnant"  
Stiles started crying while Isaac was holding him down.

Scott looked at Stiles "You need to tell Derek" he grabbed Stiles arm followed by Isaac behind him.

They made their way to Derek's apartment  
All the way there Stiles made the talked, he knew he should be happy because it was Derek's baby and he will make a great father and he just loved Derek. "I can't wait to be with Derek, this isn't such a bad thing, we love each other and I'm just so happy it's his baby even though I didn't expect this. I can't wait for his reaction"

Scott and Isaac just smiled at Stiles "whatever makes you happy buddy" Scott said coming with "I'm going to be an uncle, oh god" he smiled even more. Isaac was rubbing on Stiles hair.

"I think I should go alone" Stiles said turning to Scott and Isaac. And with a big smile he went out the car into the building. He was thinking on many ways to drop the news on Derek. Once he got to his floor he saw that Derek's door was open. He took a deep breath before opening it a little bit more, when he opened it he couldn't believe his eyes, Ms Blake was on top of Derek naked in his bed. Stiles ran out of the building crying his heart just ached. The man said he loved him and he's with someone else.

He got to the car the boys noticed his eyes "what's wrong" they both hesitated.  
Stiles try to calm down before telling them "he doesn't love me, he's with someone else, with Ms Blake, please Scott drive away from here" and that's what Scott immediately did.  
The whole way they didn't talk they just heard Stiles sobbing.

They finally got to Stiles house and they were sitting in the car.  
"You still need to tell Derek, Stiles he needs to know and to help out" Scott demanded but he knew Stiles wouldn't want to.

"No Scott he's not going to know I'm pregnant"

"Umm it's going to show through time" Isaac reminded him

"Well he won't know who the father is, I won't tell him that's he's the father" letting out a sigh "Please promise me you guys that you won't tell him" Stiles said with a sad voice.  
They agreed not to.

Stiles waved bye to them entering his house, he made his way to where his dad was

"Dad, I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I should have waited, I'm a bad son, I'm pregnant dad"  
The sheriff was speechless it took him a minute to get up and hug Stiles "it's okay son I'm not disappointed, hecks you're going to give me a grandchild, I'm happy"  
Stiles looked up in surprise and just hugged him back.


	3. Stiles Baby Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the packs to know the truth that soon they will be having a young werewolf included to their pack and the real father of the baby may never get to know the truth. But everyone is excited to have a baby around soon.

**3 months have passed**

All the morning sickness the dizziness the cravings and support from his father, Scott, and Isaac. It was time to tell the rest of the pack that he was pregnant. He had to, before they would notice his baby bump.

Isaac and Scott said they would be there for him not matter what, so today was the day. Stiles invited everyone to his house: Allison, Lydia, Danny, Boyd, Erica, and Derek.  
They didn't have a clue what this pack meeting was for

Everyone was getting there confused, they were just waiting for one person, Derek.  
"Sorry guys but we need everyone here to start" Scott reassured.  
The door bell rang, Isaac went over to open it, it was Derek. He came in looking straight at Stiles, smelling something different from him. In Derek's eyes you could see how he was so sorry for ignoring Stiles but he just couldn't be a gay alpha, they would all look at him weak.

Everyone sat around the living room.  
"So what is it Stiles" Allison commented.  
They all looked at Stiles  
"Guys this isn't easy to say, it's weird and I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier" Lydia cut Stiles off "oh my god Stiles you're not going to die right?!" You could see Derek's worried face.  
"No let him finish" Scott sat down next to Isaac.

"You guys I'm.. Im" Stiles stopped for a while the words didn't seem to come out till finally they did "I'm a hermaphrodite" everyone's mouth fell open. Erica was the first to say something "so you're saying you're pregnant? Stiles I didn't even know you were into guys"

Stiles went to see Derek's reaction and his eyes were confused but there was a half smile forming.  
 _No_! Stiles thought, he couldn't tell him, he had to lie to him, good thing he didn't say it out loud.

Allison raised her head "who's the father" Stiles was shaking, water filled his eyes and swallowed hard before he could speak, Isaac stood up "me" he said. Stiles turned to him with a confused looked and so did everyone else while Derek eyes were red and his claws were out, he was mad.

Isaac looked at Derek and noticed, he tried to go up to him but Derek just pushed him away and made his way to Stiles "Stiles we need to talk"  
"Oh now you want to talk" Stiles said looking at Derek with anger

The girls came closer to him asking how many months he already has.  
"3" he whispered looking down hoping Derek wasn't looking at him.

"Next month they'll tell me the sex of the baby"  
Allison and Lydia's eyes were filled of water smiling cuddling against Stiles and touching his stomach.

Boyd congratulated Isaac, and Derek was pissed. He couldn't believe that his mate could have been with someone else during this whole time, but it was his fault for ignoring Stiles and his feelings towards him while he was messing around in Jennifer's bed.

Stiles was trying to keep a straight face not making the tears run down and Isaac noticed them he gave Stiles a tight hug.  
Derek pulled them away, "Isaac we need to talk, come to my place after you leave from here" that's all he said heading his way out the door before he got there he turned to Stiles and just nodded and went on his way.

Everyone was leaving when just Isaac Scott and Stiles were left.  
"Isaac..."  
"I know I know Stiles, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that without your permission, but I just hate seeing you like this" Isaac said in a calmed tone. He turned to look at Stiles and grabbed his hands.

"Wow, I think I should go and leave you guys talk about this" Scott said leaving out the door.

"Isaac.."

"Yeah Stiles?"

"Do you.. Umm do you.. Like me?"  
Stiles was blushing he shouldn't of said that.

"Stiles you're important to me, I do like you and hopefully you can feel something for me" he swallowed "and if you let me...I'll be a father to your baby, treat him like mine.. I mean if you don't want Derek to be a part"  
All that Stiles could do was reach up and wrap his arms around a Isaac's neck and their lips touched.

"So are we going to go see Derek" Stiles asked. With that they made their way to Stiles Jeep holding hands and Isaac even opened the door for Stiles, Stiles couldn't stop smiling and he felt the baby in him move even though it wasn't fully developed he felt something in him.

Derek could smell Stiles and Isaac, " _oh great_ " he murmured.  
When he opened the door they were holding hands, Derek tried staying calmed smirking at Isaac "I actually wanted this talk to be between you and me not Stiles"  
"Oh god sour wolf, have something to eat?" Stiles tried not to show his true feelings. He made his way into the kitchen digging through the refrigerator.

"What's up Derek" asked Isaac taking a sit in the living room.

"Isaac...why did you, since when?"

"Not long enough, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I guess, I didn't know we had to inform you of some personal business"  
Derek took that the wrong way and grabbed Isaac by his shirt, his claws came out and his hand in the air about to swing on Isaac's chest when Stiles made his way in-between them, he felt sharpness on his chest, he looked down and Derek had done it, he jammed his claws on Stiles chest. Stiles fell back to Isaac's arms. Derek quickly went up to him "I'm sorry Stiles oh god"

Isaac just hissed at him showing his fangs towards Derek. "Get away Derek you've done enough"  
Isaac picked Stiles up and walked out of the apartment to his jeep to drive him home.

Derek was losing it, how could he hurt his mate the person he loved the most. He starts beating himself up for what just happened. He threw everything apart his apartment was a mess. He was boiling inside. He went out for a run on the woods and when he least expect it he ended up to Stiles house staring through his window.

He saw what he didn't want to see, Isaac was there with Stiles in bed close together. He just couldn't stand anything, he went back to his apartment and started drinking from all the anger and how drunk he was he ended up falling asleep.

**The next morning:**

Stiles was staring at himself in the mirror looking at the scratches Derek had left him and touching his belly "you better not be a sour wolf just like your daddy" he smiled not noticing he was thinking of Derek. He heard that Isaac was waking up so he started to put his shirt on going over to him

"Wake up, it's time to go to school Isaac"  
Isaac just stretched and rolled around on the bed. "Ugh do I have to"

"Yes common I'll be making you breakfast while you get ready, you can borrow some clothes" Stiles made his way downstairs to the kitchen where his dad was at.

"Good morning dad" "Good morning Stiles and baby" he was drinking his coffee reading the newspaper.

"Hey dad umm, I need to tell you something" he took a deep breath when he was going to start talking again Isaac walked in the kitchen "good morning sir"  
"Good morning Isaac" the sheriff turned to Stiles "so son was this what you were going to tell me"  
Stiles stayed silent for a few seconds

"dad Isaac and I are together and yes he's my baby's father"  
Isaac's mouth dropped and so did the Sheriff's

"What a surprise Stiles I thought the baby's father would be Derek I never imagined this kid" the Sheriff said laughing.

Stiles eyes opened wide. If only he knew he thought.  
Isaac was surprised that Stiles lied to his dad.

They had no more time and Stiles just said goodbye to his dad heading out the door bringing Isaac with him. They got on the Jeep and Stiles turned the engine on and they were on their way to school.

"So you're not going to tell your dad the truth"

"I still don't know, maybe in a near future, this is just the best" Stiles murmured looking straight at the road.

They're finally driving to a parking spot. Scott was insight waiting for them. "Hey buddy"  
"Hey Stiles and ..... Isaac" Scott just kept his sight on Stiles

"We need to talk Stiles"  
When Scott said that Isaac understood he better be heading in school, went directly to Stiles giving him a tight hug and rubbing his belly making his way up the stairs to school.

"What is this Stiles?"  
"Please Scott I'm aware of my choices, how's--? Stiles didn't finish when Ms. Blake came in between them asking for their help to carry the things into her classroom.

Stiles didn't like her, he felt sick in his stomach like if someone was scratching him from the inside "calm down little wolfy" Stiles whispered rubbing his stomach, as he looked up it happened he threw up on Ms. Blake's dress. You could see the disgust look on her face and Scott had a smirk on his. Stiles didn't say anything and he just ran inside the school.

"Hey"

"Hello Derek, I'm sorry for calling you at this time but I need you to come for me please"

"Why is something wrong Jennifer"

"Just come please I need to be with you" as that Jennifer decided to not enter the school because she was feeling upset for some odd reason and just stood there waiting for Derek. When she finally saw the black Camaro sliding through the parking lot.  
Derek gets off and walks to Jennifer "oh god, what happened?"

"Some idiot threw up on me can we just go to your apartment" she said walking towards his car, Derek went up to open the door for her letting her in, he went to his side and in a matter of seconds the drove off.

"Wow you smell amazing" Derek said sarcastically. For some odd reason he thought she smelled like Stiles  
"Oh shut up" Jennifer rolled her eyes.

They walked in the apartment Jennifer taking her dress off, her smooth looking skin and perfect body that Derek couldn't keep his eyes off.

"Don't just stare let me borrow a shirt"  
Derek walks over to his closet looking through his clothes and tosses his shirt at her. While she was putting it on she kept talking "stupid kid always messing things up and never doing anything right, how worse can he get even having ADHD, he should just get ran over or some other kind of death"

Derek was laughing at her comments "are you talking about the guy that threw up on you?"

"Yes ugh I can't stand him" she said with an angry face  
"Who is it" he was wondering if it was Scott because he's pretty slow.

"That idiot kid, Stilinski"  
Derek looked directly at her "what, Stiles?!" He got up on her face

"Yes Stiles, why are you mad Derek is something wrong?"  
Derek grabs Jennifer by the arm "Look Jennifer he's a smart kid capable of a lot of things I don't appreciate you talking about him like that you understand if you can please just leave I need to be alone"

Jennifer had a surprised look "you can't be serious Derek"  
"Just get out" Derek screamed out.  
Jennifer got scared and she ran out the door.

Derek punched the wall, thinking about Stiles about Stiles baby with Isaac, he still wanted him, _could that baby be mine_ he thought but just shook at the thought of that, Stiles has obviously been with Isaac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this story is going to be more than 4 chapters, still getting ideas though(: thanks for reading.


	4. My Little Red Riding Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles encounter in the woods, what a surprise, huh? (Little Red Riding Hood reference Stiles makes)  
> Derek takes care of him for a while then Jennifer comes and ruins it. 
> 
> Isaac and Stiles have sex, but oops he made a mistake calling Isaac- Derek when he was inside of him. 
> 
> Thun thun thun, the baby's sex is revealed.

"Stiles" Derek yelled running towards Stiles

"Whaa whhaa what are you doing here" Stiles was trying so hard not to look at Derek's eyes.

"Ha you ask me what I'm doing here?" "You're right in front of my old house?"

"Oh right" Stiles said

Stiles trying to come out with something sarcastically to say "I don't know I'm just playing Red Riding Hood waiting for the big bad wolf to show up" fuck what was I thinking that was stupid he thought wanting to punch himself for saying that.

You could see a smile on Derek's face, "well I'm here" he said with an enthusiastic voice.

He could hear Stiles heart beating fast and he saw that Stiles was blushing.

 

"Derek.." Stiles paused for a minute, "that night...did it mean anything....do you love or like me... Was it all true everything you said" Stiles was shaking at the thought of it, he had the balls to finally ask Derek.

 

Derek's only response was "did it meant something to you? Do you love me Stiles? Like you said you did? Was it all true? Or did you play with me to get to Isaac?" All that talk shocked Stiles "I asked you first" Stiles went up to Derek punching his chest "You're the one that played with me, you're with Jennifer why Derek why?" Stiles slamming his fist on Derek's chest and crying.

 

Derek didn't try stopping him, "You're with Isaac, god damn Stiles you're even having a.." Derek took a deep breath "You're even having a baby with him" that's when Stiles stopped and he felt dizzy and his whole body was failing, he couldn't feel his legs and his eyes were closing.

 

Derek quickly knew Stiles has fainted and picked him up walking towards the Camaro, he drove to his apartment and Stiles still hasn't waken up.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles had waken up to a comfortable bed not remembering what happened, Derek was playing with his hair 

"Hey Stiles"

"Hey Derr-- what am I doing here?"

"You fainted Stiles and I brought you here"

Stiles was rubbing his stomach making sure his pup was fine, Derek reached to Stiles hand sliding his hand down his stomach he felt a small bump. All Stiles could think was how Derek's hand felt around his skin, _that night when Derek's hands were all over hi_ m, this felt right.

 Stiles felt the inside of him cheer up swirling he felt like if butterflies were in his stomach but no, it was his baby.

 Derek wanted to ask he wanted to make sure if maybe the baby could be his, but he hid it all in he can't, he needed to stop getting his hopes high.

"Thank you Derek"

"You're pack, Isaac's pack, and your baby is pack too" Derek got up quickly rubbing his face looking at Stiles laying in bed, how to him he was like an angel a goddess.

"Stiles... I.. Umm I love you"

Stiles couldn't believe it he had a surprised face his heart beating fast because he loves him too, in the moment Stiles was going to tell Derek that he loved him too when suddenly the apartment door open and it was Ms. Blake, Derek turn towards Stiles, his smile had disappeared

"Derek what is this, what is he doing on your bed?!"

Stiles quickly got up and sat down on the couch. "Better?" he asked smiling at Ms. Blake, she was rolling her eyes while looking extremely pissed.

"What would you like Jennifer?" Derek asked getting closer to where Stiles was sitting at.

Jennifer was freaking out just screaming at Derek

"Now I know why you got mad when I mention him" "I'm sorry Derek" she got really close to Derek pulling him close to her, and he just stood there.

Stiles got up walking away from the two.

"Stiles wait" Derek shouted. But Stiles kept walking out the apartment.

Derek went after him but Jennifer stopped him kissing him, Derek wasn't kissing back.

"Isn't he with Isaac?" Jennifer asked.

That hurt Derek and he wasn't thinking straight, he grabbed her by her waist kissing down her neck, unbuttoning her shirt, roughly pushing her to the bed taking his pants off. She was undressing herself, Derek made her way inside her. After they were done Derek was beating himself up for what he had just done, right after he told Stiles he loved him.

 

********

 

It was a Saturday the pack was hanging out at Scott's house, they bought a lot of junk food and things to drink. Stiles's bump was getting a little bit noticeable since he was really skinny, but it wasn't that big.

They all sat around.

"Oh you guys, on Wednesday I have a doctors appointment with Deaton, he's going to tell me if my wolf baby is a girl or boy"

Allison and Lydia had really big smiles and well all the pack did.

"I would like if you could all be there, you guys are like my family" Stiles announcement gave everyone a warm feeling because they were family.

Lydia was the first to say something "Of course, I'm your baby's aunt! I'm crossing my fingers for the baby to be a girl."

Scott rolled his eyes "No, it's going to be a boy! His uncle Scott is going to show him how to be a badass!"

Allison smiled at both of their comments "You guys either way a boy or girl they're going to have a lot of love and badass aunts and uncles"

"Even you Derek!" Lydia said cheerfully, even though he didn't show a lot of emotion she noticed a sadness in his eyes, but she didn't mention it.

Isaac had his head on Stiles shoulder, giving little bites to his neck, Stiles was trying so hard not to thinking about it and trying to ignore it to not get turned on he was blushing when he suddenly felt his jeans tighter. Isaac noticed it and smiled, "Isaac stop, bring me a blanket so no one notices" Stiles whispered into Isaac's ear. Instead Isaac pulled Stiles out of his chair holding hands he told the pack that they were going out to buy more drinks. But the wolves knew they weren't leaving just cause of that, they knew what was going to happen they had heard them especially Derek, he was furious, they could all tell and they wondered why, but Scott was the only one that knew what was wrong.

Isaac and Stiles drove to the Stilinski house, Isaac went to go open the door for Stiles. Good thing the sheriff wasn't home.

Isaac carried Stiles up the stairs to him room slowly placing him on the bed. Stiles was so turned on he thought it was his pregnancy hormones so he just went with the flow.

Isaac took off his shirt showing his amazing body and beautiful smile noticing the way Stiles was looking at him. He made his way on top of Stiles not trying to press too much against him, kissing him going down his neck marking hickeys on Stiles, when Isaac went down his neck he was pulling on his shirt when then Stiles stopped him, he was embarrassed of showing his stomach, Isaac figured it out and he just smiled to Stiles "Stiles you're perfect" he took his shirt off kissing down trying to kiss softly were he had the scars that Derek made across his chest when the accident happened and then to his tummy till he got to his pants, Stiles was blushing while Isaac was pulling his pants and boxers down to his thigh till finally they were off. It didn't take that long for Stiles to get hard, Isaac was slowly stroking him, he leaked a little bit. Next thing he knew he felt Isaac's tongue all around his cock and his entire mouth deep throating him. It felt so good he couldn't keep his moans in so he let them out, he kept pulling his head and pushing his head making him go deeper. Stiles was biting his lips of pleasure being really close to biting them off. "Isaac make me come" Stiles moaned. He was thrusting his hips he just couldn't stop moaning, god damn he was horny.

Isaac stood up stroking his own cock looking at Stiles lay on the bed with his perfect skin, he got inbetween his thighs still stroking when he came on Stiles stomach, he was nice and wet placing the tip of his cock between Stiles buttcheeks pressing foward and gentle entering him inch by inch in and out going faster and faster as the time passed Stiles had a pleasurable face on, "Uuuuuuh keep on going please **Derek** " oh shit Stiles thought. He had just called Isaac Derek. He felt as Isaac pulled out of him and saw the sadness on his face, Stiles was about to apolgize when Isaac had disappeard.

I'm such an idiot I always ruin everything  
Stiles thought as he was putting his clothes back on.

 

* * *

 

He saw the pack was still there when he got the there everyone asking what took the some long and where was Isaac.

"I thought he was here" he murmured.

Scott made a disgusted face "Eww dude sex is all over you"

Derek's fist was tighten against his side wanting to punch something but didn't want to make a scene.

"Whats wrong" Lydia asked looking at Stiles

All the wolfs heard Stiles heart beat fast.

"Umm nothing really....just an misunderstanding"

The pack kept on doing what they were doing till it got late. Everyone was already leaving to eachothers houses.

"Lydia" Stiles shouted as she was leaving.

"Yes" Lydia's soft voice replied.

Stiles wanted to talk to someone and he didn't know why he had choosen Lydia.

"Do you have some time I would you know like to talk with you"

"Alright Stilinski you know I'm here" Lydia dragged him to the car as they took off to Lydia's house. They made their way up the driveway noticing that Lydia's mom wasn't home, Stiles thought it was good that way they had more privacy. They made their way inside the house up to Lydia's room.

"So whats up buddy, you know I'm all ears" Her smile beautiful like always stretching around her face.

"Its its hard and a long story Lydia" He was looking down at his feet making circles sitting on her bed. Lydia just reached out for his hand.

"My baby.... my baby isn't Isaac's"

Lydia's face dropped

"It's Derek's" he gulped

Lydia immediately stood up "WHAT!!" she couldn't believe it she drop to her knees and she just stood there without moving. "Stiles. Why did you say it was Isaac's than?" She still wasn't looking at him.

"I don't want Derek to know okay you know he's dating Ms. Blake and and I saw them in bed together when I was going to tell him that I was pregnant."

"Wait so he doesn't know?"

"Of course not Lydia, I don't want him to just be with me because I'm having his baby even though.." Stiles paused.

"What Stiles?"

"Today he told me that he loved me" He had a smile on his face when he said that.

"Than Stiles? Why don't you tell him or don't you love him?"

"I do, but he cheated on me even though we weren't anything when he got involved with Jennifer"

"Oh yeah and you getting involved with Isaac" Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Just please don't tell him, only Isaac and Scott know about this, please promise me Lydia you won't tell anyone."

Lydia went up to Stiles and gave him a hug "I promise Stiles, but I still think you're making a big mistake." She went down till her face met his stomach "Wow baby, both of your daddies are crazy guys, but don't worry your aunt Lydia is here when you need a break from them". Stiles just laughed.

"Oh shit I forgot about Isaac!" Stiles had a worried face.

"Whats wrong with him, why didn't he come back with you?" She was still smiling.

"This is embarassing but today when we left, we kinda had...we got it on okay?! and I accidentially called him Derek" He was blushing as the words came out of his mouth.

"Oh hunny you better go fix that fast"

"Yeah I will and thanks for listening to me you're a great find Lydia" Stiles kissed Lydia's forhead. Then he made his way out of his room out the front door getting on his jeep.

 

* * *

 

Stiles kept on dialing Isaac's phone and still had no answer this was the fifteen called. He gave up and just headed home. He called Derek.

"Hey umm hello Derek sorry for the bother" he stuttered

"Hey Stiles you're no bother" Derek said cheerfully

"I was wondering if Isaac was with you, I haven't seen him in a while, we had a little argument and I haven't seen him since then and I have no idea where he could be."

Derek smile fade when he heard Stiles just called for Isaac, "No sorry Stiles I haven't seen him" he then hanged up.

Stiles thought that was rude, but he couldn't expect more from Derek he guessed.

 

* * *

 

Stiles saw Isaac at school when he tried talking to him he just walked away, in the end he didn't try he even ended up eating in his Jeep to not be at the lunch table were Isaac would be.

The day that Stiles was waiting for came Wednesday,after school he would drive over to Deaton's office. He wanted to ask Isaac if he would come but he kept on ignoring him. He asked the rest of the pack and they were for sure going.

When he got out of school heading to the jeep he saw that Derek was leaning against Stiles car. When Derek noticed Stiles walking to his direction he smiled.

"You ready?"

Stiles sighed, "Yes I can't wait" his smiled was brightful rubbing his hand on his stomach.

He wanted to tell Derek that they were going to finally know what their baby was going to be but he just couldn't.

"Ready to go?" Derek asked

"Umm do you know if Isaac is planning to come"

"How would I know" Derek had a surprised face.

They waited a little bit, Stiles was hoping Isaac would show up. It was already kinda late and the pack was there so they decided to leave instead.

Everyone was exciting, the moment of truth, they made their way to the table where Stiles was going to have the ultrasound the Sheriff infront of Stiles, suddenly the door opened and it was Isaac. Stiles turned to him "Isaac! You came" he was happy that he came, he took his position on the other side of Stiles holding his hand. Stiles whispered "I’m sorry". Isaac didn’t say anything and just kissed his forehead. Deaton came out with his ultrasound machine. Isaac took a step away so they could all see.

Stiles shirt was off.

"Okay this may be cold and you will feel a bit of pressure at first" Deaton told Stiles. He was pouring the gel on Stiles stomach moving it with the scanner all around. They all gasped when the saw on the screen what looked to be a baby. They all had big smile on their faces especially Derek Issac and Stiles.

"This is your baby’s head, now this is their foot, and now lets look at its parts" Deaton was pressing it against Stiles stomach making his way around to see.

"Congratulations Mr. Stilinski, you’re having a baby boy"

The Sheriff’s face sparkled up "I’m having a grandson he told the pack"

Scott was the first one to fist up in the air looking at Lydia while she was rolling her eyes. Stiles looked at Derek’s expression and he felt like he fell a little bit more in love, no he couldn’t, he felt his hand being tighten it was Isaac picking it up and kissing his hand.

They all crowded around Stiles everyone was happy. "My boy" Stiles whispered beneath his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) there's still more to this story.


	5. 99 Problems and ones a Big Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer is being a bitch to Stiles. And the Alpha Pack is introduced. (Short chapter)

Stiles in school with Ms. Blake staring down at him, he tries hard to ignore it.

Stiles looks at Scott "Hey man, I'm so hungry got a wolf snack?"

"Stiles, detention after school....no talking during the lesson Mr. Stilinskil" Ms. Blake shouted to him with evil in her eyes then went back to normal straightening her shirt out going over the book they were reading.

Stiles mouth was wide open looking in disbelief, he hater her even more now, he doesn't want to spend extra time with her.

At lunch he sat next to Isaac and Scott was on the other side, they were talking about the Alpha pack and how they planned to destroy them, Stiles just ate and ate. Isaac was telling him to slow down giving him a kiss on the cheek. For some reason Stiles has been extra nervous he thinks its because the pregnancy.

"Stiles I can't take you out to eat today  
after school sorry I have training and I can't miss it so we'll talk some other  
time." Isaac said with a sad face waiting for Stiles reaction.

"Oh don't worry I have detention anyway" Stiles rolled his eyes "I was talking to Scott while she was giving a lesson but but I mean I was so hungry" Isaac made his way closer to Stiles wrapping his hands around stiles waist forehead to forehead. When they let go of each other they make their way back to class.

Stiles was really tired, his back hurt in fact everything did. He couldn't wait to just get home and lay on his bed and just eat thats all he thought about in all his classes.

The final bell rang school was over with, but still not to him, he had detention.

He made his way into Ms. Blake's classroom his head down and dragging his backpack. He went to the back corner. Ms. Blake was grading papers so he took out his phone thinking she wouldn't notice but she did.

"Phone away"

He slid it into his pocket.

His stomach was feeling sick, fuck he thought. He stood up quickly making his way to the door.

"Where do you think you're going" She said standing in front of the door not letting Stiles out. She noticed the sick look on his face and just smiled.

"Please I need to go to the restroom I don't feel good" he said trying to get her out the way.

"No" She was smiling inside and out of her.

He felt it coming up his throat he was going to puke right there and then and he did the vomit was all over his clothes, it was so disgusting Jennifer covered her nose and made her way back to her desk.

"Now go back to sit down you're still serving detention Mr. Stilinski, if you don't you'll be serving again tomorrow, understand?"

Stiles couldn't believe it she made him stay. The smell of vomit made him want to throw up again and he did once more on the desk. Ms. Blake made a disgusted face at him "Clean it up, use yur shirt, or better eat it"

"FUCK YOU" that was the last thing he said he ran out the door out the school making his way to the jeep he was crying he has been extra emotional. He was sobbing on the way home, he made it to the driveway just siting there crying.

When he finally got off he took of his shirt making his way inside up the stairs into the shower, he slid in the warm water that felt really good around his pale skin, he smilled as he noticed his belly, _oh god I can't wait till your out_ he smiled.

He grabbed the towel that was on his sink making himself dry putting his clothes on.

When he was out of his room he heard a thump in his room, it was Scott.

"Dude you could knock you know?". Scott ignored him and just went in to give him a hug.

"Ugh this pack training was hell today" Scott said laying on Stiles' bed.

"Thats the outcome of being a wolf" Stiles smiles.

"Dude where you with Derek today?"

"No, I haven't seen him in days man, why?" Stiles asks

"Amm you kind of smell like him, the smell is strong like if he was standing here its as stong as yours dude"

Stiles was thinking how this could be he hated that the wolves could smell everything, but he didn't know why he smelled like Derek.

"Oh no" Scott's mouth dropped looking straight towards Stiles then to Stiles stomach. "Its the baby Stiles! He smells like Derek, Derek's going to know Stiles!"

 _No no no_ Stiles mind was running wild what was he going to say if Derek asked,how can he cover the smell of him, he felt dizzy his head was spinning round and round. Scott quickly went up to grab him before he fell.

"Its better if you get some rest, we'll think of something" Scott was helping Stiles to his bed. "I'll see you at school" Making his wait out the window.

Fuck I don't want to go to school that was Stiles last thought before he knocked out.

**************  
Deucalion and his Alpha Pack were in a warehouse, the twins Ethan and Aiden were working out while Kali was fixing her nails, Ennis and Deucalion were thinking of ways to scare the Hale Pack.

"Do you guys have any news on how many are there?" Deucalion was waiting for a respond. Everyone stopped what they were doing and made their way towards where Deucalion was standing.

The shorter twin was the first one to say something "At school I noticed the smell of other werewolves, Scott he's muscular wavy hair and crooked jaw line, his smell of arousal towards a girl, Allison she's smart tall, but she's not a werewolf. Stiles, also not a werewolf, him and Scott are always together, maybe he's the brains but he seems a little interactive plus there's this weird smell on him he's not a werewolf there's just something about him thats weird." he paused everyone staring at him "Well, well sounds serious, you're going to show me who he is, we can't risk anything we have to figure out if he's something else than a werewolf" Deucalion stated giving the twin permission to keep on going.

"There's Isaac, Stiles also smells like Isaac a lot. He has curly light hair, he's built up, Boyd's dark and way built up than Scott and Isaac, Erica she's gorgeous really secure gets it her way, and at last Lydia she's really smart genious basically, strawberry blonde hair really known around school I think her and Allison are closed friends"

"When are we going to check this pack out?" Kali had asked with a smirk on her face.

"Soon" Thats all Deucalion making his way towards the exit stopping before he opened the door "really soon" then he made his way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going to happen next? Any clues?


	6. Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Isaac and Stiles set their relationship straight (Sort of)  
> & Deucalion meets Stiles. No action just talk, sorry.

"Isaac" Stiles shouted across the hall way. Rushing his way through the crowd to get over to Isaac racing his way.

"Stiles" Isaac's hand was wrapped around Stiles neck pulling him to a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I don't have training today so....want to catch lunch after school?"

In a blink of an eye Stiles said "yes"   _FOOD_ he thought, plus he really needed to talk to Isaac of what happened the other night. They headed their way to their next class, Isaac walked Stiles in Ms. Blake's classroom, nearly pushing Stiles in because he seriously didn't want to go in he didn't want to look at her, and he wanted nothing to do with her. Isaac just stared at Stiles smelling fear in him.

"What’s wrong" Isaac wouldn't let go of him. "Nothing, go get to your class" waving good bye to each other entering each other's classroom.

Stiles sat down next to his seat in front of Scott waving at him as he sat down. He was trying not to look up to look at Jennifer, she seemed in a good mood today by the way she talked even though in front of others she seemed like a calm person, but today she was extra happy. Stiles thought maybe it had to do something with Derek of course, tears were filling up in his eyes, he just rubbed them he didn't want no one to notice something was wrong with him. He patted his stomach whispering things to his baby he had read in a magazine that babies learned and felt even when they’re in the stomach.

"I love you; I'm going to treat you just like your grandma treated me and give you extra love I know she would want to give you if she was still here"

Scott patted him on his back, Stiles knew he was able to hear him and thanked God that no one in there was a werewolf. He just turned around to face him and gave him a half smile nodding that he was okay.

The class felt that it took seconds, the bell rang and Ms. Blake announced that there wasn't going to be any homework. Everyone thanked her making their way out of the room.

"Stiles" she called clapping the dust of the chalk off.

"Yes" he murmured.

"About yesterday, I'm sorry" she placed her hand on his shoulder "I hope you're feeling better." she smiled making her way into her chair.

He walked out confused of what just happened he didn't forgive her though.

School went by really fast, the last bell rang. Stiles made his way to his Jeep, Isaac was already there waiting for him. They both got in. "So what do you want to eat" Isaac asked Stiles.

"Hmm, how about some burgers?" and "curly fries" Isaac finished off for him. They both smiled at each other.

Stiles drove to a restaurant downtown, he parked they made themselves into the restaurant already knowing what they wanted they ordered.

"Isaac...." Stiles had sad eyes "about that night, I'm really sorry it wasn't my intention." he swallowed down feeling a knot forming in his throat, he could tell the sadness in Isaac. "maybe this wasn't a good idea.....you know claiming that you're the father of my baby, I don't want to drag you into this, I'm sorry but I love Derek.." he knew he was being tough on Isaac leading him on and then telling him all of this but he didn't want to keep on hurting Isaac, he deserved someone that loved him back and that wasn't Stiles. He had grown feelings for him, he didn't deny that but Derek will always be before Isaac and anyone else.

He reached to take Isaac's hand "You deserve someone who loves you and doesn't drag you into their own problems on taking responsibility for something you didn't even create."

They just sat quietly for a few minutes before Isaac spoke "Stiles, I like you and I know that you love Derek, but you can't raise this child on your own and you don't want to tell Derek. That isn't fair for you or your baby, at least if you don't want to tell him let the baby feel that he has another parent, we both know how it feels to be missing one parent" Everything Isaac said was so true Stiles hadn't thought about that.

"But…but" Stiles stuttered.

"Please, for the baby, he's not even born and I already feel something for him, I promise to be the best father" Isaac's eyes were filled with water, he was thinking of he didn't even meet his mom.

Stiles was speechless.

"We don't have to be in a relationship if you don't want to, let me just give him the other parents side love" Isaac said wiping his tears away.

Stiles was thinking of how he found Derek and Jennifer in bed together, how when she was pressed on him he didn't attempt to stand back. Derek was happy with Jennifer, but he said he loved Stiles; at this point he was really confused between Derek, Jennifer and Isaac.

"Isaac I don't want to hurt you, but you're right, plus if you want to help being a father to my baby I can't deny it, I would love it. Seriously you're the best Isaac" Stiles stood up to give him a big hug.

"At least I can try maybe you will kind of fall for me?" Isaac smiled staring at Stiles for a respond.

'You're so sweet, I don't want to sound like a player" Stiles laughed and bit his lip "But I kind of starting liking you, you're so amazing Isaac"

A big smile stretched on Isaac's face and his eyes sparked up. He jumped out of his seat when he noticed everyone looking at him he was embarrassed he looked over at Stiles where he was just sitting laughing at him.

The food got to them, and they ate throwing smiles at each other once in a while.

They were all stuffed, "oh god this baby eats a lot of food"

"The baby or you" Isaac helped Stiles stand up grabbing his hand and holding it while they made their way in to the car.

Stiles driving Isaac to Derek's apartment, "How's Derek?" Stiles had trouble getting the sentence out.

"He's fine, angry like always but nothing out of the ordinary" Isaac chuckled. "Do you want to see him?" Isaac asked as they arrived. When they got there, there was another car, Stiles had recognized from the last time he was in Derek's apartment.

Isaac knew Stiles was hurt, and just gave him a side hug and wave goodbye as he made his way out the car.

* * *

 

Stiles sat in his car for a while when he noticed some red dots on the dark side of the parking lot, he rubbed his eyes to see if maybe it was just his vision when he looked back it was all just dark. He turned on his Jeep pulling out making his way back home when at the side of the rode he noticed someone walking in front he quickly stepped on the breaks he heard a thump. Really scared he got out to check if the person was alright, there was a man on the floor "Hey man I'm sorry, you shouldn't just be crossing through here at night" holding his hand out to the stranger. He noticed the white cane the man was holding oh shit was the only thought on Stiles mind.

"Its fine" the man said holding Stiles hand to get up.

Stiles knew he shouldn't talk to strangers but he had to "Do you want a ride?"

"If you're so kind, yes please" the man's hand was on Stiles shoulder guiding him in to the car.

"So where do you live?" Stiles asked

"I'm staying at the hotel a block away from Beacon Hills High School"

"Oh I knew where that’s at" he turned the car on and made his way to town.

"I'm Deucalion" He smiled looking straight ahead.

"I'm I'm.....Stiles" he gulped looking at the man.

Deucalion sniffed the air trying to get every scent Stiles had on him, the first thing he caught was that he smelled familiar a lot like the Hale Pack he once associated with. He noticed the smell that the twin pointed out, he couldn't really grasp what it was, then he starting hearing two heart beats. His face was all confused at first, his thoughts where all around there was no one else with them. He then just ignored not even trying to figure it out.

They just sat there quietly when the hotel appear.

"Well here we are" Stiles unhooked himself from the seat belt but Deucalion stopped him "Thanks, I got it from here kiddo" He opened the door and made his way in to the hotel.

Stiles made sure he made it in and headed towards his house. He was really tired. His dad wasn't home yet he just making his way up the stairs to the bathroom and to his bedroom he threw himself on the bed, he didn't even think of Derek with Jennifer when he suddenly fell deep in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the baby's name to Gio :-) hope you guys don't mind.


	7. That smell, a kind of smell, the smelly smell that smells..familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's Sterek in the beginning of this chapter :) for all you Sterek shippers like myself, it's not a lot but it's something though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading so far along :-)

It was an early Saturday morning, Stiles was barely waking up searching for clothes and a towel. Since he was half asleep half-awake he didn't notice Derek in the corner of his room. He made his way to the bathroom throwing his clothes on the ground. He notices that the marks Derek left were fading away. He turned on the water leaning towards the water splashing on his face waking him up, he felt a small kick in his stomach he grabbed the soap and shampoo scrubbing well, all the soap disappeared from his body he grabbed the towel without drying himself he wraps the towel on his waist heading towards the door screaming from the top of the stairs "DAD DAD!!"

He didn't get a response back so that was a sign his father wasn't home, " _no one’s here to celebrate the movement with us baby_ " he whispered underneath his breath.

He's walking back into his room unwrapping the towel from his waist he was completely naked he first rushed around his hair going slowly his other body parts.

Derek sits there looking at Stiles body, his eyes went from Stiles' head down his neck noticing his small moles around his body, to his chest making his eyes travel to the small bump of Stiles' stomach, his mouth started getting watery when he noticed Stiles' butt it grew a bit more and so did his thighs. He wanted all of that again.

Derek’s head thump backwards making a noise against the wall, Stiles heard and immediately turns to where Derek was at. He quickly got a blanket and covered himself “Der- Der- what are you doing here?!” Stiles mouth was trembling, he was nervous.

Derek stood up making his way towards Stiles sniffing the air he was inhaling all of Stiles scent. He grabbed Stiles not letting not even air get in between them. “Stiles” Stiles looked up meeting Derek’s green eyes shining; he had pain in his eyes.

“You smell” Derek paused for a second “you smell like my mom” His eyes began to water.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek holding him as tight as he could while Derek sniffed him. Feeling his warmth he helped Derek walk towards the bed because he was hopeless like if he was a little kid again, his mom walking with him to his room to his bed, tucking him in and laying a while with him. But it wasn’t his mom; it was Stiles that was there with him.

They were laying together, Derek under Stiles arms whimpering. That broke Stiles heart, and soon his eyes were filled with water as well. He just continued pacing his hand up and down Derek’s spine.

“Shh, shh” Stiles hummed. “It’s fine” rocking him in his arms.

Derek fell asleep in a couple of minutes. Stiles was surprised, _who knew that the big bad Derek would have an emotional break down like this, did he even have emotions?_ Stiles laughed at the last question he asked himself. He was cherishing this moment because he wanted this for a long time, even before the first time they made love and after that till now. His pup starting kicking again this time rougher, but he didn’t feel any pain they only feeling he felt was love.

He was still naked, but he didn’t want to get up and disturb Derek in his sleep so he just laid there falling asleep along with him.

 

It was already late the sun was beginning to set when Derek was waking up noticing that he wasn’t in his loft, he was with Stiles a very naked Stiles besides him. He could still smell deeply the scent of his mother, Derek was scooting closer to Stiles when he was interrupted by a bump he forgot was there, his head was placed right in front of Stiles’ stomach, he slowly moved his face softly against it taking as much scent as he could leaving little kisses along the way, he felt a special connection a warm feeling came to him he didn’t feel the anger in his heart anymore he forgot about the whole world the only things that matter at the moment was just Stiles, the baby and him.

He was suddenly disturbed out of the peacefulness by a screaming Stiles, he was crying in pain shouting Derek’s name, Derek quickly looked over Stiles wondering what was wrong,

“Stiles..”

Stiles interrupted “Derek the baby!” groaning in pain “Please Derek it hurts a lot”

Derek didn’t let a second pass by when he wrapped the blanket around Stiles and grabbed him pulling him into his arms storming out of the house to his Camaro placing him gently on the seat, he was panicking.

“Hurry Derek please” those were the last of Stiles words before he passed out.

Derek jumped into his car going at a high speed limit hoping there wasn’t cops to stop him luckily there wasn’t, he took him to the hospital, his tires screech from how fast he was going. He stopped at the emergency entrance calling out the nurses they were all asking what was wrong,

“Okay I know this isn’t normal, but he’s pregnant okay? He needs help he’s in some pain please”

The two nurses just stared at Derek confused, until Melissa stormed out getting a stretcher and helping the others put Stiles on it.

“Derek we’ll try our best please just calm down and call the others okay” That’s all she said before she disappeared along the doors.

Derek wanted to go after, but he had to relax first and think that everything was going to be fine. He hoped so.

He calmed down before calling the Sheriff

“Sheriff, okay listen to me, Stiles is in the hospital”

“He’s in the what?! Why!” The Sheriff wanted answers.

“He had some pains in his stomach, I brought him on time and they just took him, I’ll see you here” Derek hanged up before the Sheriff could make any more questions.

He really didn’t want to call Isaac, but he had to. He was Stiles boyfriend, and it was his baby, the thought of that just made his heart sink in a bit, he grabbed his phone looked for Isaac’s name and dialed.

“What” Isaac said in the other line.

“Look its Stiles”

“What happened to Stiles” Isaac screamed at his phone

“His stomach” . ..”His Stomach started hurting really bad and I brought him to the hospital”

“Okay I’ll be there right away” Isaac hanged up, he was furious but more worried.

Derek started shaking, he couldn’t lose Stiles or maybe he was overreacting maybe it was a pregnancy thing, he didn’t know, he just walked in and hoped to find some answers from the nurses.

 

The Sheriff ran in looking for nurses that could give him information about his son, the room just spanned and spanned around, Isaac was there to hold him still and help him get a seat on a chair. The Sheriff just hugged Isaac. “He’s going to be okay officer Stilinski” Isaac tried to say in the calmest tone he was surprised as how much he could control it.

Melissa came out of two doors from the hallway noticing Isaac and the sheriff

“He’s fine, the baby was just moving a lot in there, good thing Derek brought him in if he waited a little bit longer the baby might of injured some of Stiles’s insides”

Isaac and the sheriff sighed in relief.

“Can we see him” Derek asked coming walking towards them.

Isaac just glared at him, but Derek ignored it.

“He needs some rest, at least for the night; tomorrow morning you can sure come in he will sure feel better with all the medication we gave him. Also the doctor will come in and talk with Stiles and you guys when he’s okay” She smiled making her way back to other rooms.

“Thank you so much Derek” The Sheriff patted him on his back

“No problem sheriff” Derek smiled.

Isaac grabbed Derek by his arm going around the corner. “How did you get there in time?” Isaac made an angry whispred.

“You shouldn’t worry about that, he’s fine okay? That’s all that matters” Derek walked away making his seat next to Stiles’ dad.

 

In a few hours the packed took over the waiting area asking for Stiles and the baby.

“He’s fine he’s fine” the sheriff assured them.

They all fell in relief.

“What happened” Scott asked. As he asked his mom came out “Come here I’ll explain to you guys, then you guys have to leave understand? Sheriff you could stay if you would like but its better if you go get some rest to see Stiles early in the morning, and same goes for you gentlemen.”

They hated it, but she was right. They all needed to look good for when Stiles woke up.

They all made their way out leaving to each other houses, Derek didn’t want to leave but they made him.

 

It was early in the morning when Derek was the first one in the parking lot after he was in the parking lot he saw the sheriff pull in with Isaac then Scott with Alison and Lydia, Boyd and Erica with them too.

They all walked in at the same time making their way to the gift shop looking around what to buy Stiles.

Isaac got him a big stuff animal and some flowers and balloons, Derek got him an even bigger bear balloons and chocolate. He smiled when Isaac noticed. Racing down the hall to the elevator behind the Sheriff.

“This way” Melissa met them at the elevator entrance they stopped at the room in the corner.

“You too please be quiet okay he has barely woken up so he’s going to be a bit weak okay” The nodded at Melissa “Well tell me if you need anything” she said waving at them making her way down the hall.

The Sheriff opened the door, he couldn’t wait to see his son.

But Stiles wasn’t in bed, they all looked at each other walking in the room . They all searched around in the bathroom, there was no Stiles.

“What the fuck is this” the Sheriff murmured making his way to get Melissa.

When they both came back she assured them that he was here that he was to be he couldn’t move wasn’t able to and it was risky for his baby. She rushed out the room calling all the other nurses to see if they had moved him or seen him, they all nodded looking through the whole floor to see if they could find him. There was no sign of Stiles.

Derek marched out of the room trying to sniff him out, he smelled him and someone else as well, he looked over at Isaac who had smelt it too.

The rest of the pack was coming in cheerfully looking around at the nurses rushing. They stopped as he saw the Sheriff sitting down on the floor with his head on his knees.

“What happened?” Lydia and Scott managed to say in a relax voice.

“Scott, Alison and Erica come with me” Derek shouted.

“Boyd and Lydia go with Isaac”

“What’s happening” Alison said in a trembling voice.

“Stiles isn’t here” you could hear the worry on Derek’s voice.

“What do you mean he isn’t here” Lydia spoke out

“Someone took him! “ Isaac hissed

“How…How do you know someone took him” Scott murmured

“We can smell someone else in his room that doesn’t smell like the hospital, he’s in danger he’s not supposed to be up and he doesn’t have the strength to” that was the last of Derek before he stormed out of the hospital.

 

It was almost night again and they still couldn’t find Stiles.

Everyone was getting even more worried and angry, Derek punched the wall no one came near him fearing they would get punched by him the same thing happened to Isaac and not to mention Scott. The Sheriff paced he knew he couldn’t filed a report because it hasn’t been 48 hours. He handled it on his own but it was as same as the pack, he didn’t find anything.

The girls were crying being desperate on not knowing anything.

“ _Where are you Stiles? Be safe please_.” Derek whispered the wind carrying his voice along the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where's Stiles?! :O


	8. Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets new people and maybe gets out a new lover out of this.? (The 2nd part of this chapter is up) (UPDATED)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I took so long to update, went on vacations, but still wrote some more. Posting about less than half of this chapter and then posting the other half :)

Stiles opens his eyes he noticed he wasn’t in his room or any of his friend’s house he heard a beeping of a machine he turned to the side facing the machine that ran IV from the machine to him and there he knew he was at the hospital. He had a little panic trying to sit up, but there was pain in his stomach, he noticed a machine started to beep faster and louder, his heart monitor. Melissa ran straight in to his room pushing him down rubbing her hands softly on his shoulders.

“Stiles honey please calm down” grabbing him in a tight hug.

“Wha..what happened?” Melissa saw the worried in Stiles eyes.

“Everything’s fine Stiles you just had some stomach pains and Derek brought you here, you and your baby are fine” She was smiling at him sliding her hand to rub on his stomach.

Stiles sighed in relief.

“I’m going to give you some more medicine Stiles, I’m sorry, but it’s for the good of you and your baby, this medication will make you sleepy okay?”

Stiles just nods waiting for Melissa to inject something through his IV.

“Goodnight” Melissa smiled halfway throughout the door.

He wanted to say something back but nothing slipped he let the heaviness he felt in his eyes take control.

He was woken up by the sound of something crushing on the floor, his eyes flew wide open he smiled on the inside thinking it would be someone from the pack.

“Hey I’m trying to sleep here..” He didn’t finish before he saw it was a women, a stranger.

He swallowed hard “Umm are you one of the doctors here? Because I’m trying to leave as soon as possible if you can please, I will be extra careful okay?”

He stopped rambling words when he heard her laugh.

“Don’t worry kid you’ll be out in no time”

Her smile was giving Stiles the creeps.

She was walking towards him. He saw her eyes changed color

 _Fuck_ he mumbled softly under his breath.

“Stiles Stiles Stiles” She sat on the bed with him rubbing his cheek with the back of her index finger. Stiles quickly got the blanket and covering himself up covering his stomach, he saw she gazed her eyes to his stomach. “I can’t believe Derek would end up with someone like you, how did you manage to do it? I thought he was stronger than that” She didn’t stop laughing.

“He is strong” he blurted out. “and he will kill you and your pack, yes I know about your little alpha pack and I’m assuming you’re one of them am I right?”

“Smart boy” she grins “We want the Hale’s to join us meaning Derek and that bastard you’re carrying”

She laughs when Stiles tries to reach up and hit her, she knows he’s in pain.

“I wouldn’t do that, well we better get out of here before anyone interrupts us” That creep grin still on her face.

“I’m not going anywhere with you bitch” He smiled at the last word. When they both turned to the door opening, _thank god_ was Stiles only thought. As the man made his way in he had a wheelchair with him placing it right next to Stiles’ bed.

“We’re ready” She heard the women say.

 _This is bad really bad they were in this together the werewolf psychos_ he was cutting his thoughts short when he noticed he was being lifted from his bed into the wheelchair an enormous pain was all over his stomach, some type of thing was wrapped around his mouth then something over his face. He just felt the movement of turns they made he was starting to panic; he’s been getting a lot.

He felt a cold wind slap his face knowing that they were outside; he was really tired though he was trying so hard not to fall asleep, but he couldn’t resist his eyes closing or the tiredness he felt in his stomach, he gave out.

Stiles felt a pain throughout his spine so bad it woke him up screaming.  He felt the cold floor underneath his naked skin, his hand were tied up to a chain a hand in a different one. He kept on feeling the pain throughout his whole body now screaming to the top of his lungs.

He heard a door open, the man kneeled next to him, he looks familiar he remembers he has him in one of his classes, one of the twin brothers Ethan.

Stiles felt Ethan push him to his side, placing his hand of Stiles back and in moments Stiles didn’t have that much pain anymore, he couldn’t believe that the enemy was taking the pain away.

“Please” Stiles pleaded.

Ethan’s eyes were filled with a sadness in them before he got his turn to speak the door was opened again, this time a man with a stick, as  he got closer Ethan stood further. When the man came into the late  _wait it’s that blind man I gave a ride to_ Stiles was in disbelief. 

“Hello Mr. Stilisnki, we meet again” Deucalion smiled while sitting down next to where Stiles laid. 

“My dear Kali said that she mentioned to you what we want” Came from Deucalion’s mouth scanning his fingers against Stiles’ stomach.

“Derek will never join you assholes” Stiles screamed as he moves his arms to get to Deucalion’s hands off him.

“Well if he wants his mate and kid he’ll have to” the older man said with laughter along pressing his fingers harder to his stomach.

“I’m not hi-his m-mate” he screamed with a sharp pain going through his stomach that was cause by anger. “and my-my baby is not…his” swallowing deeply to the lies he just said even though he knows that they were werewolves.

An evil laugh escaped from Deucalion’s mouth “Oh Stiles, you smell just like him and his family even though you try to apparent it’s someone else’s, we’re not that stupid or blind as Derek is. Though I must say I’m enjoying the pain you’re giving him”

Stiles just wants to knock that smile off Deucalion’s face.

“Don’t worry this will be a short time stay hopefully, to show them what we’re capable of” and with that said Deucalion left.

 

Stiles just wants to cry, but he knows he has to stay strong, turning to his side rubbing his stomach softly trying to stop the pain throughout his whole body, when suddenly he felt a warm hand on his side. Looking up at the arm with black veins going up to see that it was Ethan taking his pain away.

“Thank you” Stiles mouths. Ethan nods his head.

Ethan pulled his hand away and suddenly Stiles felt more pain than every that seemed to never stop.

Stiles felt warmed throughout his whole body, Ethan had brought a blanket. Ethan laid with him underneath the blanket without a sound they laid there, Ethan pressing into Stiles stomach taking the pain away so Stiles would be able to rest.  Ethan rest his lips on Stiles’ cheek “I won’t let them hurt you”

Stiles felt safer at those words letting himself be touched by Ethan not being afraid.

* * *

 

Scott’s runs along the trees sniffing the air trying to reach the smell of his best friend, he’s having no luck.

He comes to a stop at the edge of a cliff screaming his lungs out fisting the ground.

Isaac and Derek stop behind him, looking that no scent came their way.

Derek growled running towards a tree slamming his fist on the poor trees over and over again.

Isaac just sits down holds his knees up to his chest and begins to cry. “Do you think that the…the Alpha pack took him?” Scott asked Derek with a disappointed face.

“Most likely” Derek sighed, his eyes full with sadness.

“He’s no-no-not in a good” Isaac takes a moment to breath and talk again “condition, what if they kill him, the ba-baby” his voice cracked in every single word.

“Let’s not think of that, let’s just- let’s just go home and get some rest, we’ll continue tomorrow” Allison suggested gripping Scott’s arm pulling him towards the car and with that they left Isaac followed behind them his chest and throat filled with knots.

 

Derek just stayed there standing in his fury trying so hard not to cry when he heard others steps coming up to him.

Erica came to a stop; he heard her heart thumping fast as she approached. “Oh god Derek, your smell reminds me so much of Stiles’, well like last time I was with him. I thought-I-I thought I had actually found Stiles, but it’s you”

Boyd next to her “She’s right Derek, I also thought we found him, but we just tracked you” he sighed to find the disappointment.

“Last time I was with him, before I took him to the hospital” Derek stopped as the memory of the horrible screams that came out of Stiles’ mouth. “I smelled him to and he reminded me so much of my family, I don’t know why” And with that a tear finally traveled through his cheek. Instead of facing the other two pack members he made a run for it not looking back or coming to a stop, in a matter of time he came face to a house, went into the room and fell asleep on his mate’s bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's way more to this chapter just posting what I have typed (since it has been a while since I posted) , I'll post more of this chapter asap. :) thanks for reading. comment what you thing :p


	9. Everyone Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of emotions in this chapter, Stiles gets hurt physically but is a step ahead from being who he wants to be. He kisses someone new, could his feelings to a new person appear?

Sheriff Stilinski missed his son; he would go to his room to take in all he has of his son at the moment. When he walked in, in the early morning, he saw a body on Stiles’ bed a big man lying on the bed. He walked towards the bed and he saw that it was Derek.

“Derek” The sheriff questioned looking at how tired he looked.

“Sorry I-I-I” he was stuttering, the sheriff cut him out “I miss him too.” Mr. Stilinski turned around so Derek wouldn’t see him cry.

Derek grabbing the sheriff by the shoulder pressing on it  then let go making his way to the window “I will find him” Almost jumping out he stopped starred at the ground “I love him” he confessed and finally jumped out before the sheriff could say anything.

* * *

 

“Isaac” Erica whispered as they were eating breakfast “Yes” he took a deep breath.

“Do you find it weird that Stiles kinda smells like…..Derek” she rushed the words and blushed red.

Isaac dropped his spoon on the floor, his lips started to shake. “Uhh yeah it’s weird, I don’t know why, I haven’t paid attention to it, but now that you mention it..yes”

Erica stood up and gave him a hug “He will be okay” she whispered playing with his hair.

* * *

 

Ethan hears footsteps coming down the stairs and immediately stands up afraid of what awaits him.

“Well good morning love birds” Deucalion says as he’s coming down the stairs. Ethan was about to speak when he was thrown to the nearest wall crashing, the noise made Stiles wake up.

“Oh I can’t wait for Derek to know what kind of whore you are” Deucalion laughing pacing towards where he was laying down.

“I-I’m-m no-not a a a whoreee” Stiles didn’t let that get to him.

Ethan stood up and didn’t attempt to do anything.  When suddenly Deucalion demanded “Take off his pants” Ethan looks shocked not moving just staring at Stiles “NOW”. That scream brought Ethan to his senses and immediately kneeled in front of Stiles’, his eyes pleaded “I’m sorry”

Reaching to Stiles‘ pants he whimpers. “don’t  he cried.

Deucalion’s behind them laughing. “Get out of my way” he made his way towards Ethan and Stiles pushing Ethan aside. His claws were out ripping Stiles’ pants off and then his boxers.

“Wha-what are you going do with him” Ethan rushed on every word hiding his anger.

Deucalion didn’t answer ripping Stiles’ shirt off next “Sorry Ethan about your clothes, but I didn’t give you orders to give some to him”

He went back to stare at Stiles “Pale” that’s all Deucalion said.

* * *

 

“Well hello Derek” a female’s voice called out from the dark corner of his loft.

Derek turned around his eyes turning ted his fangs coming out “Where’s Stiles” he screamed across to Kali.

“That’s no way to treat a guest Derek” she smiled then licked her lips sexually. “Join our Alpha Pack Derek, we will be unstoppable” she reached slowly moving her finger against Derek’s jaw curling her body around him.

“Little Stilinski is so cute and wanted by the pack, looking so defenseless, those screams that shatter throughout the walls from the pain going throughout his body” she whispered into his ear. Then backed away to see Derek’s angry face. She saw as he tightened his fist then started to approach her picking her up by the neck. “Where is he” he didn’t let go, no not till he got a response.

Next thing he knows he’s being thrown against a solid object. He saw two figures walking away, he was trying so hard to stand up and follow them, but he was soon just left to seeing darkness.

 

“Derek Derek!” Lydia called out kneeling down shaking Derek so he would wake up.

“Stiles” Derek murmured “They have him”

Lydia turns to the others to see their shocked faces. “The Alpha Pack” Scott asked holding on to Allison.

“Well our suspicions were right those damn bastards” Erica screamed out throwing a book across the room.

The door opened everyone turned their heads towards the front expecting the sheriff to come in. “He’s in so much pain…. This feeling in my gut, he’s not okay” he sighed turning his head to the sight of Derek now standing up. “I know what you mean sheriff, I feel the same way”

Isaac glanced at Scott who was already looking at him.

The Sheriff made his way where Isaac was, stretching out his arms and wraps them around the boy, everyone could hear how the sheriff was sniffling trying so hard to keep the tears in. “My boy Isaac, our Stiles needs us”

The **_“Our”_** made Derek’s gut twist, _No he wasn’t Isaac’s, It was the sheriff’s and Derek’s  Stiles._

Scott’s hand fell on Derek’s shoulder, he seemed to understand somehow.

“Melissa said that he needs to be calm and rested…it could” the sheriff sighed not to think of the possibilities “lose the baby” he dragged his hand over his face.

Derek’s hands were shaking. The sheriff questioned Derek’s movements. He had forgotten that Derek had confessed to him the love he has for his son. Coming to realization he looked from Derek to Isaac.

“We should continue looking, they have to be here somewhere” Scott exclaimed busting out the door having the rest of the pack following him except Isaac and Derek who stayed with the sheriff.

“I guess you guys are with me” the sheriff knew it would be a mistake having Isaac and Derek together, he stepped out noticing they were right behind him “So where do we start”

* * *

 

“Pale” Stiles could see how he moved his lips when the words came out of Deucalion’s mouth.

Stiles was terrified and cold. He turned to look at Ethan who didn’t turn to face him instead was looking at the floor.

“Do you want to go home” Deucalion asked with a devilish smile rubbing his hand up Stiles’ leg.

Stiles twitched his leg trying to get away from Deucalion’s touch. When he moved it away he fell sharp claws jam into his leg, he cried as he saw the blood dripping down.

Behind the horrific scene Ethan growled and even Stiles could hear that.

“You’re so fragile Stiles” moving his hand up to Stiles’ thigh pressing hard enough to leave bruises on his skin. Suddenly out of the blue he felt a sharped pain on his cheek, he saw Deucalion above him laughing at how he had control and Stiles couldn’t do anything.

“Deucalion” Ethan shouted at the man.

Deucalion turns around to face Ethan with his fangs out. “What Ethan” Deucalion smirked “You want to join” Ethan had a surprised look on his face.

“NO, we should let him go already remember he’s not in good conditions what if” Ethan gulps “What if he loses the baby then Derek would never join us”

Deucalion had a shocked look on his face realizing what the other Alpha was saying was true, he stopped and ran his claws along Stiles’ stomach leaving some marks, but not getting deep enough then punched his face several times to leave marks, his smile still on his face as he heard the boy cry.

“Stop” Ethan shouted, grabbing Deucalion’s hand saving Stiles from another blow.

Deucalion laughed “Okay Stiles I’m going to let you go”

Stiles eyes brightened up.

“But one more thing” he pulled away from Ethan’s hold his hand in the air Stiles realizing he was aiming towards his stomach, and with all his strength not matter how much it hurt him he was going to protect his baby. In a matter of time he turned around and Deucalion claws sank deep down on his back. “The Alpha Pack symbol looks beautiful on you Stiles” Deucalion smirked, at that point Stiles couldn’t stop crying.

“I think Derek will like it” he kept smiling. “Ethan I want you to go leave him at Derek’s burnt house, leave him as he is so Derek finds his little mate like that, understand”

Ethan looks terrified and just nods.

“Oh and don’t take long” Deucalion said making his way up to the stairs. “See you soon Stiles” that’s all he said making his way out of the room.

Ethan ran to Stiles lifting him up to a sitting position looking down at his beat up body, he accidentally touches his back where Deucalion jammed his claws, Stiles flinches.

“Sorry” he murmured.

Stiles just whispered “Get me out of here…please” Stiles was panicking, he couldn’t breathe. Ethan starred at him noticing his panic attack.

“Stiles, Stiles” he was nervous “Breathe Stiles breathe”

“I can’t” he became paler Ethan pressed his lips against Stiles’ getting his tongue inside.

Stiles’ eyes were wide open, but he kissed back he didn’t know why.

 _I can breathe_ he thought, Ethan pulled away to see Stiles’ reaction, they just starred at each other for a while. Ethan was the first to speak “Lets get you out of here” with that he grabbed Stiles one arm underneath his legs and the other on his back being careful not to hurt Stiles back.

They get out of the warehouse and Ethan sat Stiles in the passenger seat of the car.

The drive was quiet till they reached down the woods and saw the old burnt house.

When they go there Stiles tried to step out but his legs were too weak he couldn’t, he felt Ethan’s hands reach down to him grabbing and pulling him out the car, he laid Stiles’ naked body on the porch. He took off his jacket and put it over Stiles’ shoulders

“I’m sorry” he whimpered. Matching his forehead to Stiles’ pecking a kiss in his lips, he didn’t let Stiles say anything, he ran to the car and drove off.

Stiles was so confused… and tired and cold and hurt _could there be more ands_ he thought. His eyes betrayed him closing as the seconds pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your thoughts :)


	10. Hysteria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hysteria-state of extreme emotion: a state of extreme or exaggerated emotion such as excitement or panic, especially among large numbers of people.

“I just need him and my baby Sheriff” Isaac said walking besides the sheriff looking down to stop the tears from running which was no help.

Derek walking along with them, listening to Isaac. Breaking his heart when he said that he needed Stiles which wasn’t Derek’s and the baby who wasn’t Derek’s either. Just the thought of that made his gut tighten in his stomach anger rising up his neck.

“We’ll have them both soon with us son.” You could see the expression on the sheriff’s face, his hopeful face.

They visited warehouses in the city, having no luck finding every single one empty. They began to become desperate, Derek and Isaac were beginning to fight for every single thing already annoying the Sheriff.

“Enough boys, stop okay this isn’t helping. Derek I think you should go.”

“Sheriff but-“

The Sheriff interrupted “This is more Isaac and my business, I understand you’re trying to help, but fighting doesn’t help at all”

Sadness poured all over Derek’s face because the sheriff just basically pointed out the Derek was no one, that he was Isaac’s and that hurt him a lot. Without another word he just turned his back on them and ran not hearing the apologies the sheriff had called out.

 

Running through the trees he roared Stiles’ name becoming desperate for not finding his mate especially in the conditions he was in. He stopped and let the tears run down that beautiful face of his.

 

                                                 

* * *

 

_“Derek, Derek don’t go please” Stiles shouted, but Derek didn’t turn around._

_“Please” Stiles whispers tears streaming down on his cheeks. “I love you Derek”_

_Strong arms held him tight to his Alpha’s chest. “I love you too Stiles”_

_Stiles felt Derek leaning their faces closer to each other feeling his breath on his face, he felt warm wet lips moving around his trying to combine and interact with his own._

_Then he felt Derek pulling back, he didn’t want to stop kissing Derek so as Derek pulled back Stiles leaned in even closer sticking to him._

_It had stopped and Stiles whined before he could look back at Derek he saw the man of his dreams kneeling in front of him feeling his ear against his stomach as he began to speak_

_“Hey little guy” Derek whispered. “ I can’t wait to meet you pup”_

_As those words came out Stiles felt an unexplainable feeling inside of him, he was extremely happy and his baby too noticing by the way he was moving around inside him._

_He felt Derek’s gaze go back up to his, smiling at each other, Derek stopped as he seem to be searching for something in his leather jacket when suddenly Stiles’ eyes sparkled he couldn’t believe what was happening in front of him, Derek Hale a.k.a. Sour Wolf was on one knee with a ring pointing it towards Stiles._

_“Yes yes” he said feeling his eyes full of tears, happy tears. He forward his head down to Derek’s, as he moved closer to him he realized that he was too far down to not yet be having Derek’s lips smashed against his, Stiles opened his eyes noticing that Derek wasn’t there, but he was feet away being held by Deucalion who had his claws extended smiling towards Stiles, he didn’t have trouble ripping Derek’s throat out._

“NOOOOOOOOOO” Stiles screamed lifting himself to a sitting position realizing that it was just a dream. _It’s just a dream, it’s just a dream_ he kept telling himself.

The panic inside him stopped him from concentrating on the pain throughout his body sadly the sharp pain made him scream not being able to take any more of it especially the burning feeling he had on his back from the sharp claws that were jammed down into his skin.

Times like this Stiles would have liked to be a werewolf, he would have healed already, thinking over and over why he didn’t accept when Peter offered him the bite.

The inside of his stomach felt like it was being ripped apart “Please baby settle down” he whispered patting his stomach with one hand and the other one was wiping his tears away.

_Who would of though me Stiles Stilinski A MALE would have this happening in my life all of this wasn’t supposed to happen, unbelievably talking to a baby my baby that’s inside me I thought I would be talking and rubbing Lydia’s stomach not mine._

“Ughhhhh” he groaned. Trying to stand up since it started getting dark, it was a fail the minute he tried he tumbled down, with no other choice he dragged himself inside the house with all the energy he had.  He successfully made it at least to the rest in a corner of the living room tugging the jacket swearing because it wasn’t long enough to cover him from head to toes.

Stiles sat still for a while his eyesight became foggy, he began to see people around him and there was fire, it was a mixture of werewolves and humans crying out for their lives as the flames caught onto them. Stiles started crying from the image that was before his eyes. “I love you Derek” he whispered to the air, feeling the floor beneath him.

Stiles laid there for hours till he saw that night has fallen.

                              

* * *

 

“SCOOOOOTTTT you’re going to be late for school if you don’t get your ass down here now” Ms. McCall called out from the stairs sipping on some coffee.

 _Shit_ Scott murmured slipping off the bed, his eyes still close knocking things over as he looked for his pants sliding them on, he rushed towards the bathroom splashing his face with water to help him wake up, he whimpered from burning himself with the hot water he threw on his face. He ran down the stairs in a grey muscle t shirt giving his mom a kiss on the cheek before he left dragging his backpack and holding his motorcycle helmet.

He was about to walk out the door before his mom called out “Scott you’re going to freeze”

Scott looked down noticing that he wasn’t wearing another shirt or sweater. His gaze went towards his mom who was laughing at him shaking her head.

His cheeks flushed red of embarrassment as he made the walk of shame up the stairs to his room grabbing the first hoodie he saw looking at the time that he was running late already he basically flew out the house towards his motorcycle making no stops on the way going fast, but safe.

 

Scott walked in the hallways searching for Allison, scanning through having no luck because she was nowhere in sight, so he went directly to his locker putting his thing inside hearing familiar voices “Isaac calm down,  everything’s going to be fine.” The young blonde said.  Scott made his way towards where the voices where coming from, standing in front of Isaac and Erica who were leaning against their lockers.

“Hey what’s wrong?” Scott asked looking back and forth between Erica and Isaac.

“He’s just having a rough time” Erica sighed.

Isaac had bags underneath his eyes, he also looked sad and weak.

Scott squeezed Isaac’s shoulder giving him an understanding look.

They growled as they heard the morning bell. “Well-“ They all stopped, sniffing a familiar scent around the atmosphere, they pointed their noses at the entrance of the school, looking up to see the Alpha twins.

Isaac rushed not thinking twice to where the twins stood, he shoved Ethan against the lockers sniffing in and out heavily.

Scott went up behind Isaac trying to stop him so they wouldn’t cause a scene.

Aiden growled at Scott then at Isaac. “Let him go”

“Not till he tells me where Stiles is”

That’s when Isaac felt a sting on his face seeing Aiden’s fist above him, Isaac knew he shouldn’t challenge an Alpha, but he didn’t care he tackled Aiden to the ground not noticing that Ethan was about to grab him, when Scott stopped him pushing him away.

Aiden had grabbed Isaac and started punching him nonstop when Erica stepped in and grabbed his fist though it was no help since he was stronger than here just pushing her away.

Boyd had heard all the noise he ran out with about half the school in a circle around to see what seemed like a fight. He made his way through when he saw Scott punching Ethan and Aiden punching Isaac Erica climbing on top of Aiden so he would stop hitting Isaac. Boyd grabbed Aiden by the wrist and turned him around to punch Aiden on the face.

“Hey, hey stop it!” Mr. Harris shouted making his way through the students.

They still didn’t stopped, just kept on hurting each other.

That’s when Coach Finstock blew his whistle “Stop right now” making his way picking Scott up by the collar “Boy calm down geez”

They all stopped snapping faces at each other. “Principals now, all of you” Mr. Harris said shooing the crowd away.

The teens follow him walking down, Erica put her foot in front of Aiden’s causing him to trip, the pack laughed then stopped when Mr. Harris turned around.

“Step in here and face the consequences” Mr. Harris opened the door, explaining to the principal what had happened , he asked what started the fight and no one spoke up.

They all had to stay in detention all school day and for the rest of the week as well.

The school’s security guard walked them towards an empty room telling them to clean it up.

Erica and Boyd started with the chalk board, Aiden and Ethan went to fix some books,  Isaac and Scott got wipes to clean the desks, they were silent for a moment giving each other looks, a few minutes pass when it hits Ethan, what started the fight, Isaac asking him about Stiles knowing he had left him at the Hale’s house meaning that he’s still out there.

“Stiles”  Ethan said stopping to look at Isaac.

Isaac turned to look at him with an angry face

“Stop before you say anything I left him at the Hale’s burnt house yesterday”

“You what” Scott shouted “How could you”

Erica and Boyd stood behind Scott holding him back.

 _“Fuck, fuck, fuck”_ Ethan murmured. “We need to get him out of there now, he’s not in good conditions especially with” he stopped and stared at the ground.

“With what” Isaac said gritting his teeth together.

“Deucalion had beaten him”

Isaac punched the desk flipping it over as hard as he could.

“We can’t get out” Erica reminded them caressing Isaac’s hair so he would calm down.

“Derek, Derek can you guys, he can go get him” Scott in seconds took his phone out, _Come out Scott Stiles needs you_ he said to himself ,tapping on Derek’s contact.

The wolves were listening as the phone rang and rang and on the final ring Derek picket up. “What Scott” Derek growled, he had a tough night he didn’t feel like talking to anyone.

“Look long story short, please could you-“ before Scott could say the rest he was interrupted by Derek “Scott I’m not really in the mood to doing anything, sorry I have to go bye”

Scott was shocked, he tried to say everything fast before Derek hanged up “Its Stiles Derek he’s in your old house, you need to go for him, he’s hurt!”

Derek’s heart started beating faster “I’m on it!” that’s the last thing he said and hanged up, and made a run to his Camaro. Leaving the parking lot to the road going fast his wheels screeched at every turn he made.

Once he got in the road that would take him to his old house he tilted his nose up sniffing the air to see if he caught any scent of Stiles, but the thoughts running through his mind didn’t let him concentrate on his senses.

Derek finally could see the burnt house that was covered by some trees.

Facing the house in front of him, he didn’t even think about turning the car off he just got out and ran inside the house.

Sties was woken up by the engine of a car, he lifted himself trembling even more than before.

The door flew open startling him. He didn’t know if it would be someone from his pack that came from him of the Alpha pack that came for him again.

Stiles finally decided to look up seeing a shadow of a man, a body outline that he knew well.

“D-D-Derekk” Stiles spoke out like his voice was broken.

Derek heard a voice a small scared voice and two fast beating hearts, he made his way where he heard the heart beats he came in front of a small pale skin Stiles, he kneeled down noticing that Stiles was naked with just a jacket on top of him covering a small portion of his body. Derek hissed underneath his breath.  His heart was shattered at the sight, pain coming from his mate.

“Stiles shh I’m here” he assured him, gently pushing Stiles head towards his hard rock chest. “Let’s get you out of here”

Stiles just nodded, not facing Derek so he wouldn’t see his beaten face, the thought of this being another dream broke Stiles, but no it wasn’t it wasn’t this time someone had finally came for him and that person being his love, Derek.

Derek slid his hand on Stiles’ back to have a good angle to pick him up, Stiles flinched away as soon came in contact with Stiles’ back.

Derek was confused, he slid the jacket off noticing the big symbol that was across Stiles’ back deep into his skin. He picked Stiles’ up to the porch where there was enough light that made him clearly see the bruises and cuts down Stiles’ body, eyeing him to Stiles’ busted lip followed by bruises scattered around his face, Derek’s eye trailed downward Stiles’ body to see more bruises and scratches, but stopped when he noticed the marks on Stiles’ thighs.

“Do-o-n-ttt look at mee…..please” Stiles pleaded looking into Derek’s eyes.

Stiles felt warm arms around him and heard Derek’s heartbeat.

“It hurts” Stiles mumbled touching his stomach.

“Oh god Stiles, I’m so sorry I should have protected you” Derek was whimpering into Stile’s ear carrying him towards the Camaro. He sat him gently on the passenger seat, he quickly jogged to the driver’s seat pulling out of the woods “I’m taking you to my loft, are you okay with that?” Derek asked Stiles, and Stiles just nodded. Derek tangled his fingers with Stiles, the whole ride Derek didn’t let go, he was taking the pain away from his mate.

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying my best to keep updating as soon as I can, sorry if my writing isn't that good, this is my first fan fiction and before I even started this I use to hate writing soooooooo if its not good or it doesn't make sense that's why lol. Thank you for taking your time and reading, if any questions ask. :-) 
> 
> (The story is not over yet, there's a few more chapters to come)


	11. Give me a Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think that maybe Stiles should tell Derek the truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been slacking, I'll try to write more often :D thanks for reading

“Stiles are you warm enough, I have more blankets” Derek asked covering Stiles up who was shivering on Derek’s bed.

Stiles saw as Derek reached for his phone, having the need to say something but the words didn’t seem to want to come out of his mouth he tried once more and succeeded not sure wanting to tell him so he wouldn’t feel like it was all his fault, his mouth always run first than his brain “They wanted you” _fuck Stiles_ his brain snatched his eyes immediately left Derek’s gaze not wanting to see the kind of face he made after what he just said.

“Stiles I-“

“It’s not your fault Derek” Stiles reached out to grab Derek’s hand.

“We’ll talk about this later okay? Just rest for now, you need it” he bent down getting closer to Stiles’ face, brushing a soft kiss on his forehead. Stiles’ eyes shinned at the sight of Derek moving down to his stomach giving a soft kiss to it. He felt movement inside of him. “Did he just” Derek’s snapped his head in surprise to look at Stiles “Yeah he did” the smile that grow on both their faces was just simply beautiful.

“I’ll let you rest” Derek whispered straightening himself up then walking backwards not leaving his sight out of Stiles.

 

Once he got to the kitchen Derek grabbed his phone and started calling the Sheriff.

“Hey Derek, before you say anything I want to apologize, I’ve been grateful for all your help really.” Derek shook the words out of his mind the ones that the Sheriff told him the other day _this is mine and Isaac’s business. “_ Don’t worry Sir I understand, Sir I found Stiles, he’s at my loft” there was a silence. Derek figured that the Sheriff hanged up and just rushed to get on his way here.

**Text to Scott:**

**Found him, brought him to the loft.**

 

5 minutes passed when Derek heard a knock, he knew it was the Sheriff the familiar scent made it to his nose before he even knocked.  He went to slide the door open “He’s resting Sheriff” Derek said pointing upstairs “You got here pretty fast”

The Sheriff turned to look at Derek “I kind of sped all the way here, had the sirens on”

“You could go see him, just be aware” Derek stopped dropping his gaze to the floor “He’s…he’s badly injured”

 

When the Sheriff entered he saw his son peacefully sleeping until he saw the nasty bruises on his face, how broken he just looks.

Derek saw as the Sheriff broke into tears.

“I tried convincing him to letting me take him to the hospital, he refused”

The Sheriff fell on to his knees his hand utterly shaking, Derek moved towards him kneeling in front of him taking him into a hug. Derek has never really hugged anyone, but the poor man was broken the man that helped create his mate, the one that made Stiles the beautiful person he is today.

“I know how you feel but we need to stay strong for him” They parted away. The Sheriff wiping his tears.

“Thank you Derek, it means a lot, everything you do” Derek looked at the man standing in front of him, Derek knew what the Sheriff was wondering, he answered him before he could speak “I love him” his whisper hit the Sheriff’s surprisingly “You what?”

“I love him sir, I love Stiles”

The Sheriff was shocked. “Explains a lot, I always thought Stiles had a thing for you, actually I thought you were the one that impregnated him” he stopped when he noticed that he was actually hurting Derek. “Sorry” he said brokenly “Is the baby” The Sheriff gulped with anxiety.

“He’s okay”, his heart beat is normal actually, I-I felt him kick”

The Sheriff could see the sparkle on Derek’s eyes as he told him. He stopped looking at him “How did you find him, where, shouldn’t he be at the hospital?” The Sheriff entered into panic demanding answers NOW.

“Scott called me and told me that Stiles was at my old house, I rushed to get him and resting is what he needs more right now, Melissa and Deaton will come by to check on him” The Sheriff just nodded turning to face his son.

He’s never seen his Stiles look so broken like this. Everything seemed okay to him, all that mattered is that he got his son back, he wanted to destroy whoever did this to him, his mind has been running that he didn’t know that he’s just been talking to his mind for a while when he head Derek cough to get his attention he snapped out of it turning around to face Derek who was holding out a mug that looked like it was tea, he forward his hand taking it away from Derek’s grip, thanking him by just giving him a nod. He saw as Derek turned looking out the window.

“The pack is here, if you don’t want them here I’ll tell them” Derek assured him.

“It wouldn’t be fair for them since they are worried and helped with Stiles I’m pretty sure they’ll know how to act” with that said Derek went down the spiral stairs meeting the pack as they walked in. Isaac stormed in pale as ever “Where is he?” He looked straight at Derek who just pointed upstairs, but before Isaac made his way towards the bedroom Derek moved quickly in front of him stopping him from going anywhere “He’s asleep” Isaac growled “I need to see him” he screamed forgetting that Derek had just told him that Stiles was sleeping.

They heard a yawn coming from Stiles. Derek stepped in front of them not letting them continue their way towards where Stiles was at.

They heard Erica speak up “Um guys we should let him rest, plus Isaac should be the only one who really goes to see him for now”

Scott and Derek looked betrayed.

Scott is Stiles best friend he should get to see him, he should be able to.  He turned to look at Isaac who looks like he’s about to say something “She’s right you guys”

That seemed like a punch to Scott right on the face, he didn’t expect Isaac to agree to something like that. He knew it wasn’t time for trouble, but he was also not in the mood to take anyone’s shit. He put on a devilish smile on before speaking. “The only ones that should be able to be with him besides the Sheriff is me and” he stopped not knowing if he should say it, everyone was looking at him he saw Isaac looking worried, Lydia was giving him the stink eye.

“And Derek” he finished.

The werewolves seemed like they couldn’t comprehend what he just said, they snapped their heads towards where he was standing.

Now Isaac was the one that looked betrayed.

“You guys” Lydia spoke up with an annoyed look on her face.

“Let’s all go in at once but be quiet and put your best smile on” everyone saw as she smiled at them giving them an evil glare turning around walking her way up the spiral staircase. They followed here. She gasped as she entered the room seeing Stiles beaten face, knowing that there are probably way more worse marks besides the ones on his face.

Scott’s face fell with the feeling of just angriness taking over, sadness as well in his eyes.

Isaac wasn’t afraid to seem weak he let a tear slip walking towards where the Sheriff was at sitting in a chair next to Stiles.

Boyd held Erica as tears and anger punches fell on his chest.

Scott tearful eyes turned immediately to look at Derek “why”

Derek let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding in. “He just said… they wanted me”

The werewolves heard a small heartbeat beating faster. Everyone’s eyes fell on Stiles, but it wasn’t his, it was the baby’s heart they were listening to.

“I can’t stand this anymore” Erica half yelled half whispered before storming out of the room out of the loft, Boyd didn’t hesitate and followed her.

Silence fell among the room.

They saw as the Sheriff stood up leaning in to kissing Stiles forehead, his eyes were tired he looked older “Can you please call me when he wakes up” he looks up to Derek who just nodded.

After they heard the cruiser leave they walked back down to the living room.

“What what else did they do to him” Scott stuttered at the beginning not really wanting to ask.

Derek felt a knot forming in his throat “He-he”

“He what” Scott said.

“They clawed the Alpha symbol on his back”

Scott suddenly felt mad at himself for not protecting his bestfriend, he wanted to punch himself when Derek continued **_THERES MORE_**  he was screaming to himself in his mind.

“He has bruises and cuts around his body and and when I found him….he was naked” Derek’s knuckles tighten as he said the last part.

Lydia starting crying hysterically. “Did they” she swallowed hard. “Did they take advantage of him?!” she wanted to rip every single one of the Alpha’s head now.

Derek came into realization he never thought of that no they couldn’t they wouldn’t he was going to destroy all of them no wonder the bruises, he didn’t noticed he was shaking till he saw Isaac and Scott glance at him.

“Did they” Isaac ask voice cracking.

“Do you know something we don’t?” Scott stormed on to Derek’s way “Answer me now Derek”

“I don’t know-he- I saw him, he was bruises on his thighs… I didn’t think it was that” not even realizing he threw his phone across the loft, it shredded into pieces.

They heard a whimpered coming from where Stiles laid they all rushed upstairs.

“Stiles” Scott ran towards his best friend who seemed to be wide awake.

“Scott” Stiles voice was so heart breaking.

Stiles turned to see Isaac and Lydia. He couldn’t keep the tears in he just let them out not stopping he had the right to cry in front of his friends.

Isaac sat next to Stiles taking his hand on to his lap. “Shh Stiles it’s going to be okay, you’re here with us now” Isaac rubbed the back of Stiles gently not wanting to put any pressure on the bruises or cuts he might have.

“Stiles I swear to god I will rip all their dicks and heads off” Stiles always like how Lydia was always there for him, he let a little small fall out at what Lydia just said.

Stiles liked the warm that was coming off of Isaac’s body to his, he felt safe now with his pack.

“Ethan told us where he left you” Scott let it out

Stiles gaze struck right into Scott’s “Don’t do nothing to him please, he helped me he was the only nice one with me, if it wasn’t for him I would have been dead”

Derek twitched at the last word, oh he was getting his revenge on the Alpha’s alright.

“I’m going after them” Derek said making his way to his closet to get his leather jacket.

“I’ll go with you” Scott said standing up and following him standing behind Derek.

“No Scott it’s dangerous you stay here okay?”

Scott wanted to object but he knew Derek would only shut him down.

Derek was about to walk out of the room when he was stopped by a small voice.

“No Derek please don’t go, they’ll kill you, just don’t please” Stiles cried out.

Derek looked at Stiles, he couldn’t let those Alpha’s get away with hurting his mate.

“I have to Stiles, they want me, I’m not going to join them. I will give them a fight and if they do….end up killing me they will leave you guys alone and leave them town” He exclaimed looking at Stiles poor broken eyes.

“You can’t do this Derek” Stiles pleaded, he wasn’t going to lose Derek no.

“Stiles” Derek said being cut off “No Derek”

Lydia grabbed Isaac by the arm, he just looked at her disapproving of not letting Stiles go, but she always got her way. “We’ll come check on you later okay Stiles honey” she gave him a kiss on the cheek, whispering “Tell him” she glared at him, a demanding glare.

Isaac knew what she was talking about he just looked at Stiles like a sad puppy giving a peck on the lips then running behind Lydia.

Scott immediately knew that Stiles and Derek needed to talk, he sat down on the bed giving him almost an air hug not wanting to hurt him anymore, “Call me if you need anything Stiles, I’ll come back later okay”

Scott turned around looking at Derek who had a confused look, he just patted him on the shoulder. It seemed like everyone knew what was going on except Derek.

Now only Stiles and Derek were the only ones left in the loft.

“Derek please, stay here okay, don’t go after them”

“Stiles I have to they can’t just get away with what they did to you!” Derek was losing his cool now.

“You really want to die?” Stiles looked directly into Derek’s eyes.

“If I do, they will leave you guys alone, plus I don’t have no one and it wouldn’t be such a great loss” Derek’s heart was breaking at the thought of no one wanting him.

“Omg Derek you know we all would, come on Derek, I- we all need you” Stiles exclaimed.

Stiles patted a seat next to the bed signaling Derek to sit down there. Derek saw and made his way down on the bed.

“There’s something I need to tell you Derek, I should of told you a while ago, and please forgive me for keeping it away from you.”

Derek had no idea what it could be, he looked so lost.

“But when I was going to tell you..” Stiles stopped remembering that day.

Derek slightly picked up Stiles chin, “what stopped you”

“I walked in on you, you you were fucking the life out of Jennifer” Stiles screamed shaking at the thoughts that was when he’s heart shattered.

“You-you didn’t even notice Derek, you didn’t even hear as I walked in- you were into it Derek and and my heart stopped, I waited for you to at least stop and noticed but you didn’t! You just kept fucking her” Stiles eyes were red bloodshot tear after tear.

Stiles was right Derek didn’t hear anyone walk in that night, the first time he slept with Jennifer, Derek never imagined how much that would hurt Stiles. (ugh Derek being oblivious)

“Why” Derek asked.

Stiles gave him a “really” look. He couldn’t believe it. “Why what” he finally answered.

“Why were you jealous, if you were with Isaac! Damit Stiles, you were probably fucking him too, so why why do you blame this all on me?”

Stiles sat silent patting his stomach all the screaming made him tired. “Really Derek, you started fucking her first, I was waiting for you you know, I thought it was all a mistake those days after what happened between us that you didn’t call me or even come see me” He wiped his tears that made his bruises burn a bit.

“Please Stiles let’s not argue” Derek said caressing his cheek.

Stiles needed to everything out, “That day the reason I was coming down here.” He stopped going back to that moment.

“I was going to tell you that I was pregnant” he looked down not wanting to meet Derek’s eyes. “I came to tell you that we were going to have a baby.” Stiles rubbed his stomach looking at his hands moving in circles on his stomach. He felt a big weight lift off his shoulders.

Stiles laughed “Ha and turns out my baby daddy was fucking someone else” He wanted to seem strong just giving a small smile not really meaning it.

Stiles finally decided to look at Derek, Derek who was what crying?! He saw other emotions on Derek’s face, happiness mix with sadness but the one that stood out the most was love.

“Stiles wha-“ He couldn’t seem to make words come out, he was speechless.

Stiles shushed him and took Derek’s hand and placed it on his stomach. “This is why you can’t go Derek, why I won’t let you, I need you, he needs you”


	12. Brake the Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone loses, but they can't lose everything.

“Stiles Stiles Stiles”

Stiles heard Derek calling his name out but all he saw was a dark figure which he knew it was Derek but he couldn’t see his face, it was all blurry, the world was spinning around him, he needed to feel his baby bump, as he tried he couldn’t move, he was extremely weak.

 

Derek didn’t understand minutes ago Stiles had confessed that he was the father of the baby and they both were having a moment then Derek turned to see Stiles pain face that was sweating, he didn’t know what was going on, he reached out to take the covers off of Stiles when he realized the puddle of blood that was forming around Stiles.

He saw Stiles’ eyes wide open while his heart was racing fast, he called out for him but Stiles didn’t respond when suddenly he saw Stiles’ eyes shut.

 

 

* * *

 

“We need to take him back to my place, now Derek” Deaton called out as Derek wrapped him with the beds sheets picking him up making his way to the Camaro.

Deaton was right behind him. They both sped all the way to Deaton’s clinic.

Derek took Stiles out of his car immediately breaking the lock of the door not wanting to wait for Deaton, he rushed in placing Stiles’ on the table. Derek was pacing back and forth till he heard Deaton’s steps enter the room.

Deaton grab stretching out some gloves over his hands walking towards where Stiles’ was laid. He unwrapped the sheets from Stiles noticing that he still continue bleeding out.

“Derek, concentrate and tell me if you hear their heartbeat okay”

Derek had a hard time concentrating with the panic overwhelming throughout his body, he finally heard the faint heartbeat of Stiles’ heart, then even a more fainter heartbeat that should be his child’s.

He looks up to Deaton and nods “Its slowing down Deaton YOU NEED TO DO SOMETHING” Derek had lost his cool but he couldn’t just let them die, his new anchors.

Scott came in at the moment holding a bag of what looks like different kinds of plants. Scott’s face went pale as he saw his best friend unconscious bleeding out, looking at all the scars all over his body, he punches the nearest wall making a small hole on the wall.

Derek went over and softly put his hands on both of Scott’s shoulders trying to calm him down, they knew it wasn’t time for this.

Deaton went up snatching the bag of herbs from Scott, “thank you Scott”

Derek went back to his place next to Stiles’ side “Would it help if I took some pain away”

“It doesn’t actually hurt Derek his unconscious, these herbs should stop him from bleeding, now for the baby and him” Deaton took a big gulp “time is the only factor we have to letting us know…..if they would make it”

A tear role down Derek’s face, he was one step away from happiness when something horrible had to happen destroying every hope he ever had.

Deaton mixed the herbs with special silver liquid placing them all over Stiles’ stomach and his bottom.  

“Derek he needs to rest and I don’t think this table is too comfortable, we should go back to his house or your loft where he could rest.”

Derek nodded wiping away the tears that have fallen.

“Scott could you please call the sheriff, inform him what happened and to meet us back in my loft”

Scott was out of the clinic making his call in no time.

Deaton and Derek stayed inside, Deaton giving instructions to Derek, “You need to keep applying these every 3 hours okay, if it doesn’t seem to stop the second time you apply it call me.” Derek nodded, he would do anything for his mate.

“I don’t want to give you hopes Derek, but if he keeps bleeding like this they baby’s possibility of living aren’t that high as in for Stiles it’s the same concept”

“No he’s not going to die Deaton, they’re not going to die”

Derek grabbed Stiles hand slightly brushing his nose against Stiles jaw.

“Derek” Deaton said softly “the possibilities of male pregnancies aren’t that high and plus a werewolf baby……I didn’t want to warn Stiles because I didn’t want to break his spirit but since the beginning the baby wasn’t set to really last” Deaton shook his head looking away from Derek. “The statistics were always 5%, as you can see it wasn’t a big possibility. “

“Please, shut up” Derek quickly wrapped Stiles back up into the blanket grabbing the bag of herbs, slowly picking Stiles up from the table making his way out the room before stepping out he gave a last look at Deaton “Stiles is strong, thank you” he walked out taking his mate and baby back to Derek’s loft, their home.

 

* * *

 

“Derek what happened” the sheriff came screaming in the loft full of rage.

Derek came down from the spiral stair case “I don’t know, he was doing fine then he….”Derek looked down on the floor “started bleeding and I don’t know what to do, I don’t want him to die I don’t want my baby to die”

The Sheriff starting crying the tears just kept on coming down, “did you just say your baby?”

Derek looked at the Sheriff with disbelief “Yes, he..it’s my baby”

“What the..you fucked my seventeen year old underage son, not only is it your fault that he got pregnant now he might die!” The Sheriff was furious his storm his way towards Derek giving him a punch straight to the face, he knew it wouldn’t hurt him. He reached out for something on his belt and next thing Derek noticed was that he was being shocked by a taser.

The Sheriff didn’t stop tasing him until Scott came over him taking the taser away from the Sheriff.

They both saw how Derek kept being electrocuted.

Derek didn’t let himself heal because he thought it was all his fault he thought that the Sheriff meant every single word he said and he thought it was all true.

 


End file.
